


Amaranthine

by writersblock700



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock700/pseuds/writersblock700
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets abound in District 12. Some secrets have been kept for years; some secrets won't be kept for long. Non-canon fic where Mr. Everdeen lives, and Katniss and Peeta's lives unfold without the threat of The Hunger Games. I do not own these characters; they belong to author Suzanne Collins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Moment of honesty... Writing Chapter 9 of "The Lover and The Best Friend" is proving to be a superhuman feat, so when this story took form in my mind, I decided to pursue it and to try to write it quickly (I am a recovering perfectionist, so trying to write it quickly should help with my recovery). Anyhow, I hope to write this while continuing to work on my other fic. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Amaranthine: (adj.) Unfading, undying, everlasting

It was 2:24 p.m.

Daniel Mellark assumed his usual spot at the far end of the display case where loaves of honey wheat and sourdough waited to be claimed by human hands instead of the hooves and snouts that would inherit what hadn't sold by the end of the day.

This time of day always seemed to speed by, and it would soon be 4 p.m. Rye and Peeta would return from wrestling practice and fill their father's ears with stories of their increased prowess with headlocks and takedowns and grappling holds as they washed their hands and tied their Mellark Bakery aprons around their waists. After about 15 minutes of giving his full attention and agreeing wholeheartedly, Daniel would retreat upstairs and leave the shop to his two younger sons who would take turns running the cash register and filling orders that were scheduled for an early morning pick up.

At 5:30 p.m., the front door would chime for Thatch, the eldest son, who'd already worked the 7 a.m. – 2 p.m. shift alongside his parents. He would return from Natalie Minson's house with the furtive, lopsided grin of a young man in love to tally the receipts and padlock the entrance door when the shop closed at 6 p.m.

A year ago, the then 21-year-old Thatch had requested a meeting with his parents. He'd told them that since the bakery would be his one day, he wanted increased responsibilities with managing the family business. And after more than two decades of shoulders that permanently ached from mixing batter, and eyes that almost shut from squinting to see the small type on receipts and supply forms, Daniel and Nance Mellark were more than happy to oblige. With minimal oversight from his father, Thatch managed the day-to-day finances, ensured all orders were ready on time, served as the contact person for vendors and suppliers, and made sure all clean-up duties were completed before the close of each work day.

But for now, it was 2:24 p.m., and in six minutes, they would walk by. Primrose and Katniss Everdeen. Maura's girls.

As with every afternoon between 2 and 4 p.m., when business crawled and his wife and sons were elsewhere, Daniel would perch on a stool at the far end of the display case, out of view of passersby, and he would wait to see Primrose moisten her lips and stare longingly at the cakes on display. Unlike her sister who would only allow a quick glance at what they couldn't afford, Primrose would crane her neck, her final gaze landing on the strawberry shortcake until her older sister's gentle tug pulled the girl forward, toward their meager home in the rundown part of town known as the Seam.

That was Daniel's favorite part of the day and his hardest. He was desperate to cleave a wide slice of the cake, a slice that would capture the most strawberries and the highest tufts of icing, and run behind the girls with the dessert on one of his nicest plates. He would much prefer it, though, if they would stop in one day, in hopes that he was a rare and gracious man who would allow them a closer look at the desserts, even though he knew they had no money to purchase a slice.

But that would never happen. Katniss was James Everdeen's daughter through and through, and James Everdeen, a miner, doggedly and unapologetically held the virtues of the Seam. Seam residents were greatly underprivileged in an already underprivileged District 12. Yet, Seam residents were hard workers who would rather hunger with dignity than accept a handout from someone in the District 12 Merchant class. Even some of the Seam women, the prostitutes known to visit Head Peacekeeper Cray, took pride that they earned their pay.

Daniel's eyes shot to the round, wood-framed clock on the opposite wall. 2:27. Three more minutes. He really wished he could give Primrose a slice of cake. Just one slice. Just once.

2:28.

He cringed at the memory of how thin Primrose and Katniss had gotten when James nearly died in a mining accident that killed 14 other miners. Prim was about eight years old at the time, and James had been incapacitated for nearly six months. Maura was the best healer in the district and devoted most of her time to her husband's recovery, but she needed to keep food on the table. The problem was that most of the people she helped couldn't afford to pay or trade for anything of value that would result in food for their bellies. Daniel wanted to reach out to Maura, to offer food and resources. But in order to do that, he would need to go to her house in the Seam, and in that part of town, Daniel would stick out like a sore thumb. His visit would draw neighbors to their porches and would invite whispering lips. Word would spread like wildfire that Daniel Mellark was visiting his old girlfriend while her husband was barely hanging on to life.

But not doing anything was torturous. So Daniel devised a plan. He slipped two, partially burnt loaves into his youngest son's knapsack and asked him to deliver them to the girl with the coal-colored hair and the voice that silenced the birds – when no one was looking. Peeta readily agreed, and Daniel saw matching concern in his eyes. Daniel and Peeta had promised one another that no one would know their secret; Daniel had hoped that since the bread was burnt, Katniss and Maura would assume it came from someone who didn't bake for a living, perhaps a concerned adult.

But the next day, Katniss's gaze lingered as she passed the bakery. She knew. Soon, Daniel heard that Katniss and a young man from the Seam who'd lost his father in the mine explosion had taken to the woods to hunt for game and forage for berries – and that she was actually a good shot with her bow and arrow. Maura and her girls were surviving. Still, Daniel hated himself for not doing more. For never doing more.

The clock read 2:30 p.m. Daniel waited expectantly.

2:31… 2:32… 2:35…

His brows sank with worry. What if she was sick? What if she'd caught the fever that had robbed two Seam children and one Merchant child of their lives 18 months ago? He'd heard that Primrose had started going with her mother on her healing visits.

_Dammit, Maura! Daniel sprung from his stool, one hand gripping his waist, the other hand running roughshod over his face. She'd too young to be exposed to all that sickness! Far too young. And if James Everdeen had any sense, he'd never –_

And there she was. Taking slow steps past the bakery. Walking much closer to the window than Katniss would ever allow.

_Wait. Where's Katniss?_

For the first time ever, Primrose was alone. She was walking alone.

Daniel gnawed on his bottom lip in concentration, his mind speedily assessing the possibilities.

This never happens. Never. And it may never happen again.

Daniel rushed to the bakery door, not allowing his mind a chance to dissuade him or to formulate a plan. She startled at the sound of the door's chime and at the sturdy man with wheat blonde hair who emerged.

He had to think of something. Quick.

"Hello dear." His heart beat like a buffalo stampede in his chest.

She looked as if she'd been caught red-handed. "Hi," she whispered.

"I have a problem that I was hoping you could help me with. You see, I have a piece of strawberry shortcake that's way too big for me to eat by myself, but I don't want to let it go to waste." Prim blinked innocently as Daniel spoke. "I would really appreciate it if you would help me by sharing the slice with me."

She looked dumbfounded. Then doubtful. Then downcast.

"I can't, sir." She dipped her head. "I can't afford to pay for my half."

"No," he quickly reassured, taking a step closer. "No, you'd be doing me a huge favor. In fact, I'd be indebted to you for helping me."

Prim cocked her head in consideration. A smile crept onto her face and twinkled in her cornflower blue eyes. Hers was the exact shade he'd only seen once before, in the eyes of the woman who'd meant the world to him.

"Really?" In that moment, Prim was wonder and hope and pure innocence.

"Really," Daniel smiled warmly.

"Well…" She looked to her left and right. "Okay. "I'll help you."

"Great. Thank you Pr—" Daniel stopped short. As far as she knew, he didn't know her name. "Princess." He turned and headed back to the bakery, motioning for her to follow. "Right this way."

He pulled out a chair for her at one of the tables by the window and told her he'd be right back. Inside the kitchen, where he had a refrigerated version of the strawberry cake, he cut an enormous slice and poured two glasses of milk. He returned moments later to find her sitting upright with her ankles crossed and her hands clasped on top of the table. Daniel smiled, pleased by her ladylike manners.

He balanced the cake and the glasses of milk, setting them on the table in front of Prim, then returning to the kitchen for two forks and two of his best dessert plates.

She was sitting in the same spot with the same mannerisms. Her head was angled away from the plate, but Daniel suppressed a laugh at the way her eyes were slyly slanted to the cake.

She turned her eyes to him as he approached. "By the way, what is your name, dear?"

"Primrose Everdeen."

The sound of her last name pained him. _Maura's daughter._ Daniel busied himself with cutting crossways the cake – a sizable chunk with all the strawberries and icing – and placing it on one plate that he slid to Prim. The block of yellow cake that remained, the bottom portion of the slice, went on his plate. Prim's eyes widened at the huge slice of cake in front of her.

"Thank you for helping me Primrose." He cut a piece of the cake with his fork and lifted it into his mouth. "You must tell me how I can pay you back."

But Prim still looked stunned. "I think you gave me the wrong piece by mistake."

Daniel lifted his eyes questioningly, pretending that he didn't know what she meant. The truth was he didn't want any cake. He wanted to sit there and watch her eat as much as her heart desired. "No dear. That's your piece."

"That's all you want?" She asked.

"Yep. At my age, you can only handle a little bit of sugar at a time. Now at your age – by the way, how old are you, dear?" He already knew the answer.

"12."

"12? Well you can have all the cake you want! Sugar is meant for the young."

She laughed at this, exposing a toothy grin. It was a far greater reward than Daniel could have imagined.

They talked about her day in school, how she loved science but didn't like math, and how she wanted to be a healer one day like her mother and help the people of District 12.

"So you don't think you'll want to move away from District 12 when you're older? A lot of young people are doing that nowadays."

She shook her head as she licked icing from her fingers. "No. I want to stay here. Close to my mom and dad."

He felt a warm rush of relief. He'd get to see her. To watch her grow and one day have a family of her own. This was the perfect opportunity to ask about her sister, Daniel realized, and why she'd missed their walk home.

"And what about your sister?"

"Oh, she'll leave. She says after high school, she wants to find work in another district where she can earn more money. She wants to help our family more, but my dad probably won't accept it. My dad says we're his pride and joy, and he'll always take care of us."

Daniel nodded, ignoring her words about James Everdeen. "That's really kind of her nonetheless."

"Yep. She's my best friend."

Daniel smiled. "Where is she, by the way? She'd not walking with you today."

Daniel quickly bit his tongue. He hoped Prim hadn't picked up on his wording. He didn't want her to know that he'd stood near the end of the display case in the company of the unpurchased breads every afternoon, waiting on them to walk by.

"Oh, she stayed at school to work on a project. At least that's what she told me." Primrose hesitated, turning cautious eyes to Daniel. "Can you keep a secret?"

Daniel paused, his gaze turning serious. "Only if you're not in danger. If you're in danger, then I'll do all I can to help you." _Unless you're practically starving, then I'll turn into a coward and not do nearly enough to help. I'm a terrible, terrible person._

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," Prim shrugged.

"Well then, yes I can, Primrose. Your secret is safe with me."

"You're Peeta's dad, right?"

Daniel grinned. That didn't sound like much of a secret. "Yes, I am."

Prim leaned closer and so did Daniel. "My sister finished her project two nights ago. She went to the wrestling scrimmage at school. She wanted to watch Peeta's match. She likes him, but she doesn't know that I know it, so you can't tell Peeta, okay?"

Daniel's mind shot back to when his youngest son was five years old, to his first day of kindergarten. It was the first time Daniel had seen Maura holding a toddler version of Primrose in her arms – his first glimpse of the girl – as Maura kissed between the twin braids in Katniss's hair and ushered her older daughter into the school. Daniel had been as emotionally stable as a house of cards, and he almost pointed Maura out to Peeta. He almost shared with his five-year-old that he'd wanted to marry Maura instead of the Peeta's mother.

Two days later, Peeta outran his brothers to get home to his father and tell him that he loved the girl with twin braids and the hair like coal, the girl named Katniss Everdeen who knew every word of The Valley Song and could out sing the birds. Unfortunately, Nance had been within earshot, and her hand connected with Peeta's cheek in a loud crack, sending the boy to the floor with a thud.

"Don't you ever speak of that Seam trash in this house again!" Nance had pointed a threatening finger at their whimpering son. "You hear me, boy?"

And in that moment, Daniel knew that Nance somehow knew what he'd never spoken. She knew that her husband was still in love with Maura Keller – Mrs. Maura Everdeen. That day, Daniel had held his sobbing son in his arms, and he promised to keep all of Peeta's secrets. And while Peeta shared other things with Daniel, Peeta never spoke of Katniss again. Now Primrose was saying that Katniss had a crush on Peeta. He wondered if this was one secret Peeta decided not to share.

"I'll keep your secret, Primrose," Daniel vowed. "I promise I won't tell Peeta."

Prim smiled in approval. A few minutes later, she'd finished her cake and milk. Daniel had already finished his smaller piece. She stood to leave.

"Do you want me to wash the dishes?" She asked. "I don't mind."

 _She still thinks she owes me for this,_ Daniel thought sorrowfully. _I owe her so much more than a slice of cake._

"Oh no, dear. You've done more than enough to help me out today. But there is one thing else I need."

"Okay."

"I was wondering if you could keep this our secret. You can tell your mommy, Primrose. You can always tell your mommy anything. But I don't want anyone else to know. Not even Katniss. I'd be really embarrassed if anyone found out that I sneak slices of cake during the day."

She laughed good-naturedly. "Okay. I can keep your secret. And you can call me Prim. Everyone else does."

"Okay, Prim. I'll do that."

She waved before exiting the door, and he basked in the sweetness of her smile. "Bye Mr. Mellark."

"Bye, Prim. Thanks again."

Daniel sat there for several minutes, unable to outrun the onslaught of emotions raging within. Because he had secrets of his own.

_Oh, Prim. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 2! Please remember that I'm trying to write fast as part of my self-concocted, recovering perfectionist therapy... Comments are appreciated. Happy reading!

Katniss clutched her books to her chest, even though she was seated at the top of the bleachers at a wrestling match. The gymnasium smelled of floor wax and sweat, and the hum of the yellowed industrial lighting could easily be mistaken for silence.

She’d arrived earlier than most of the other students who stayed afterschool for the match because she hoped no one would notice her presence. No one except Peeta.

Katniss was from the Seam, and many Seam kids had to work after school – even odd jobs – to help support their families. But James Everdeen didn’t want her and Prim to work to contribute to their family, even though Katniss really wanted to. He’d had a hard enough time knowing that Katniss had taken to the woods for food while he was recovering from the near fatal mine explosion that killed several miners, including his closest friend, Emory Hawthorne.

But Katniss knew they barely had enough to survive despite her father’s long hours in the mines. And she knew that if she’d been born a boy like her friend Gale Hawthorne – Emory’s son – she would already be working evenings and weekends in the mines alongside her father. She’d brought up the idea about a year ago, and James became livid, bellowing at Katniss that he could take care of his family and then storming out the house.

Her father had never raised his voice to her before, and while it hurt her deeply, it frightened Prim. Katniss and Maura spent the next hour consoling the youngest Everdeen.

James returned long after they’d gone to sleep and slipped into the room Katniss and Prim shared. Katniss was staring at the walls, unable to sleep. He motioned for her to come to the kitchen, so as not to wake Prim.

“Katniss, you and your sister are my pride and joy,” James had explained in a much calmer tone. “And as your father, it’s _my_ job to be the provider. You and Prim didn’t ask to be born, and your mother didn’t ask _me_ to marry _her_. You all are my responsibility, and I don’t want you to worry about anything other than finishing school. That’s your only job right now.”

Katniss nodded and they embraced. But secretly, she was equally troubled by the idea of finishing secondary school because she knew it would be the end of her education. There was absolutely no way any Seam family and even some Merchant families could afford to pay postsecondary school tuition.

When she and Gale traded game at The Hob when her father was incapacitated, she realized that she had an innate skill for negotiation, that she felt most confident when she was bargaining for a good price. Gale told her she was a natural at commerce, and in the course of one school term, she’d read every book she could check out of the school library about business commerce. In her wildest dreams, she would study it one day at a postsecondary school and would start her own business.  

But that would never happen. Katniss was four months away from starting her last year of secondary school. And as far as her father was concerned, Katniss would finish secondary school, and she would one day marry a good Seam boy who would always provide for her. The script was slightly different for Prim who had their mother’s natural ability as a healer. James was comfortable with Prim apprenticing with Maura and honing this skill, but she too would finish secondary school and marry a good Seam boy who would always provide for her. It went without saying that neither of his girls would be like so many young ladies of the Seam whose stomachs swelled before they finished their education and had their toasting.  

Peeta’s future looked completely different. He had a widely celebrated talent in wrestling coupled with a family legacy that would all but guarantee him an athletic scholarship to attend a prestigious school after graduation.

Peeta was Daniel Mellark’s son, and Daniel Mellark had been a two-time regional champion in wrestling in his day, besting competitors in three other districts of Panem. This had been an amazing feat at the time because Daniel was from District 12, which was always the most underprivileged district in all of Panem.

Katniss remembered the first time learned about Daniel Mellark. It was Show and Tell Day in their kindergarten class. She watched the boy with the mop of loose blonde curls holding onto his father’s hand as they walked to the front of the classroom, Peeta beaming proudly at the man he called ‘daddy.’ It was then that Katniss decided that she liked Peeta’s smile; it was friendly and kind and safe – almost identical to his father’s. Katniss also noticed the indigo welt on Peeta’s left cheek.

She learned more about the Mellark boys in the years that followed. Thatch, the oldest son, became a two-time regional champion, exceeding his father’s accomplishment. Then Rye and Peeta, the younger two, each advanced to the semi-finals and then to the Panem National Wrestling Tournament. Last year, Rye had come in second place, and earlier this year, Peeta also earned the second place spot in the national contest. The Mellark boys were already immensely popular in school and in the community – Merchant upbringing, a thriving family business, blonde-haired, slate blue-eyed, affable, and well built. Their wrestling accolades only made them more enviable.

But everyone had a burden to bear. For the Mellark boys, it was their mother, Nance. Katniss would eventually learn that the bruise on Peeta’s cheek during Show and Tell came from his mother’s hand. One weekend, when Prim was about 7 years old, she and Katniss walked a little too slowly past the Mellark Bakery window, and Katniss glimpsed Nance Mellark lifting a rolling pin in Peeta’s direction. Katniss quickly distracted Prim from the cakes on display, hoping her little sister hadn’t seen the abuse in progress. Peeta missed the next two days of school, and Katniss worried about him. He returned with his engaging smile and charming personality in-tact, but Katniss noticed how he gingerly held his left arm away from his body so it didn’t rest against his torso.

 _His ribs,_ Katniss realized. _She hit him with the rolling pin and bruised his ribs._ And in that moment, Katniss decided two things: she despised Nance Mellark, and she would rather be poor than to have a mother like Peeta’s.

Ironically, as much as she knew about Peeta, for years they never spoke, except a rare greeting in passing if their eyes happened to meet. But Katniss kept to herself and rarely spoke to anyone. Except for Madge. Madge Undersee, the mayor’s daughter, was her only friend, the only person Katniss trusted enough to talk with and eat lunch with.

Like several Merchant girls, Madge was tow-headed with straight, smooth locks and vivid blue eyes. She was lovely, but she was also bashful and unpretentious and just as introverted as Katniss. It was Madge who, two years ago, pointed out something that Katniss had never noticed before.

“He stares at you.”

Katniss had to finish chewing the piece of chopped carrot that was in her lunch and swallow before she could respond.

“Who stares at me?”

“Peeta.”

The dumbfounded look on Katniss’s face prompted Madge to explain.

“You know… the baker’s son. Peeta Mellark. Handsome. Easygoing. Good wrestler. He stares at you.”

Katniss popped another carrot into her mouth, but her chewing had slowed considerably at Madge’s words. Earth’s rotation had slowed considerably at Madge’s words.

“He’s probably looking at you, Madge,” Katniss had reasoned. “You’re the pretty one.”

“Nope.” Madge shook her head with certainty. “He’s looking at you. He always looks at you. And stop putting yourself down. You’re pretty too.”

Katniss tried to resist the smile threatening to form on her lips at the thought of Peeta’s attention. “So why have I never noticed before?”

Madge’s amused grin had made Katniss’s smile hard to contain. “Because he always looks away before you notice.”

Katniss decided to dismiss it. All of it. She regained her ability to chew at her regular pace. But Madge wouldn’t let it go.

“So…?”

“So what?” Katniss had almost giggled. She _never_ giggled.

“So do you like him too?”

“He doesn’t like me, Madge. He was probably distracted and looking my way.”

“He likes you, Katniss. I know these things. So do you like Peeta?”

In that moment, Katniss’s mind flipped back to the smiling five-year-old at Show and Tell who’d grown to be an incredibly attractive 17-year-old. She hated to admit it to herself, but her crush on Peeta started that day in kindergarten and had only intensified over time. Then she remembered hearing about his mother’s obvious dislike of people from the Seam and her father’s plan for Katniss to find “a good Seam boy.” The smile had slipped from her face.

“I’m not supposed to,” she’d told Madge. And the conversation ended there.

The shrill of the whistle jolted Katniss from her reverie. The wrestling match was about to start. She was glad that Peeta and Rye were the first to take the mat – probably because they had to work at the bakery later that afternoon. Unlike Seam kids, they didn’t work to support their family. They worked to learn the business.

The gymnasium was now a little over half-filled with spectators. A group of popular Merchant girls – who occasionally spoke to Madge – cheered loudest as the referee introduced each of the Mellark boys. And in those few moments before the match began, Peeta’s eyes flitted across the crowd and landed on her.

It was the stare Madge had once told her about. And just that quickly, it was over, his eyes like lasers on his older brother. For the duration of that match, they would be rivals.

Peeta bested Rye in the scrimmage, handily winning the match. And the next time Katniss caught Peeta’s eyes, he beamed proudly, and so did she.

Peeta and Rye headed to the locker room, and just before the start of the next match, Katniss decided to leave. She climbed down the bleachers, still clutching her books to her chest, her eyes trained on the path to the gymnasium doors. But she overheard the Merchant girls’ conversation. The ringleader was Lilla Newsome, Peeta’s ex-girlfriend. She was telling her cluster of friends that no one compared to Peeta when it came to sex.

“I can’t believe you broke up with him,” one of the girls gushed.

“Oh don’t worry,” Lilla said with bravado. “I plan to get him back.” Katniss heard the rest of Lilla’s vow just before exiting the gym.

“Mark my words, ladies. Peeta and I will be a couple before the end of summer.”

* * *

The next morning, Katniss walked to her locker before the start of her first class. Her locker was on the other side of the school, in a forgotten about singular set of six lockers that everyone hoped wouldn’t be assigned to them.

But Katniss liked the solitude. Aside from the fact that she could only visit her locker in the mornings or risk being late for other classes throughout the day, Katniss preferred to be far removed from the busier halls where most lockers were located and where the rest of the student body congregated. And students who were assigned to one of the six lockers on this hall tended to share a locker with one of their friends, on another hall. So Katniss was usually alone.

She stood at her locker, thinking through her day. Her first class was Mrs. Minson’s History of Panem. The class wasn’t wildly exciting to most, but Katniss was interested in learning about The Hunger Games, a now defunct fight-to-the-death spectacle that involved two randomly-selected children from each of the nation’s 12 districts, not including the Capitol.

She’d learned about Haymitch Abernathy of District 12 who lived as a practical recluse in Victor’s Village on the outskirts of town. Haymitch had won the 50th Games 24 years earlier. The following year, he would be instrumental in leading the rebellion to overthrow and execute then-President Coriolanus Snow.

Alma Coin, the current president, took office, and her first orders were to hold a ceremonial Hunger Games with Capitol children – there would be no survivors – and then to forever abolish The Hunger Games. But the war-torn nation of Panem viewed President Coin’s move as an act of revenge against a population that was never responsible for the atrocities that had already devastated the nation. No one wanted more children to die – even if they were over-privileged Capitol children.

One day after class, Madge told Katniss that Haymitch Abernathy had been reaped for the Games with her aunt, Maysilee Donner. Haymitch was in love with Maysilee, but she’d died in The Hunger Games arena. Her death and all Haymitch endured during the Games had turned him into an anti-social alcoholic.

For Maryenne Undersee, the effects of her twin sister’s violent death was equally traumatic and lasting. Madge’s mother, was often bedridden from severe headaches and depression, and her health had been steadily declining in recent years. Madge said that when her mother had been in better health, they would go to Victor’s Village regularly to check on Haymitch. Now, Madge would go every few weeks by herself.

Still at her locker, Katniss held five books in her arms.

_Oh wait. I don’t need my geometry book; we have a quiz today and that’ll take all class period to finish._

She replaced the math book, shut her locker door, and started the long walk to the other side of the school to Mrs. Minson’s classroom. Even if she walked slowly, she would arrive with more than five minutes to spare.

As usual, the walk made her think, and her mind flashed back to Lilla Newsome’s words after the wrestling match the previous afternoon. Katniss scowled and could feel her cheeks burning as she imagined a series of unfortunate circumstances befalling the shallow girl whose only real talents were fluffing her hair, poking out her chest, and flirting.

_I’d love to see her miss a step at the top of the bleachers during school assembly and tumble all the way down to the floor, landing flat on her ass in front of the entire school. Or maybe she could accidentally tuck the hemline of her skirt into her underwear and embarrass the hell out of herself in front of everyone, including Peeta. Or better yet, a farting episode! Mom has that elixir to relieve constipation. I’d love to slip some to Lilla and watch her have a humiliating farting session wherever she went that entire day. Everyone would hear it and smell it. And the smell would be so bad that everyone would –_

Suddenly, Katniss gasped as a hand locked around her forearm and pulled her into a mostly dark, narrow janitor’s closet. A small window the width of a brick near the ceiling allowed a singular stream of light to enter. And of course, that ray of light chose to dance in his slate blue eyes.

“So,” he smirked, moving closer and inching her backward until she was pressed against the wall. He rested his palm above her head, his muscular arm barricading her. “You _finally_ decided to come to one of my matches.”

Katniss half-grinned and half-smirked. “Are you happy now?”

“Nope,” Peeta slowly shook his head. “I want more.”

And there was that smile that could change her whole mood, and that soft, lip-locking kiss that easily disoriented her. She pulled one hand from her books to rest against his chest as she moaned into his lips.

“You did great by the way,” she whispered, a coy smile playing on her lips, their faces inches apart.

“Thank you.” Peeta maneuvered her books from her arm and set them on a nearby stand. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers finding purchase in his blonde curls.

“So why did you leave so fast? I was looking for you afterward.”

Katniss’s scowl returned. “I didn’t want to be in the company of your fan club led by Lilla. She was bragging to her friends that you were a good lover and that she was determined to get you back.”

Peeta sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. “Lilla and I dated for four months, two years ago. I really wish she would get the message already.”

“She thinks she still has a chance because in her mind, you haven’t dated anyone since her.”

“Oh but I am dating someone,” Peeta said huskily. “I’m dating the most beautiful girl in all of Panem.”

Katniss’s lips twitched into a smile at his compliment. He commented on her beauty all the time, and it made her nervous because she knew he was being sincere. But now she chewed pensively on her bottom lip as she formulated her next words.

“Hey. Everdeen,” he said playfully. “I need those lips. Kiss me.”

He leaned in for another and their lips met, but her mind was clearly elsewhere. He pulled away.

“Where’d you go, babe?” He asked softly, his brows furrowed as his eyes searched hers. “You know I have zero interest in Lilla. And the only other girl you’ll see me hanging out with is Delly. We’ve been friends so long, she’s practically a third brother.”

“I know,” Katniss reassured, resting her palm on his chest. “I know, baby. It’s just that… well… I’ve decided that I want more too.”

“What do you mean?”

She slid from his embrace and took a few steps further into the narrow closet. “In three months, we will have been together for a year, and no one knows we’re dating except Delly and Rye.”

“We both decided that was best, given my mother and your father and your concerns about drawing attention to yourself.”

“We did. And I still think that’s best.” She toyed with her hands. She’d been thinking about having this talk with Peeta for weeks, long before Lilla’s proclamation. She just needed to say the words. Peeta covered her hands with his and gently drew her back to him. “So what is it, babe?”

She searched his eyes, her heart taking flight. “I’m ready to make love. I want more for us, and I think our anniversary would be a good date to plan for… _that.”_

Peeta studied her carefully, doubtfully. “Is this about what Lilla said? Because we don’t have to do this until you’re truly ready, Katniss. You know I’ve never pressured you to –“

“I know you haven’t.” Her heart was racing so fast, she felt out of breath. “And that’s one of the reasons why I love you, Peeta. You’re not like other guys. I mean, you’re the only guy I’ve ever dated, but I know most guys would want sex immediately. But not you.” She slid her arms around his neck. “You have been amazingly patient.”

“I’m not with you for the sex. I’m with you because I’ve been a goner since I was five-years-old. Because I love you and I want you, _all_ of you. And it’s been worth it to wait. We’ve gotten so close in these past nine months. You know more about me than anyone else. Even my brothers.”

“And the same is true for me. Not even Madge knows half of all I’ve shared with you. Which is why I’m ready, baby. I want this. For us.”

He smiled down on her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.  

“Three months?”

“We can plan for three months. But I’m ready. Any moment will be the right one so long as I’m with you.”

Peeta pulled her into a deep, inhaling kiss and held her body so close to his that they could feel each other’s heartbeats.  

The bell rang, and they reluctantly pulled apart. Peeta handed Katniss her books.

“I’d better get to Minson’s.”

Peeta groaned. “I’ve got math first period. I’ll see you in our usual spot after school while you’re waiting on Prim.”

“Okay.”

After another quick kiss, Peeta stuck his head out of the closet door. The hall was deserted as usual. He motioned for her to come out.

“I love you,” he whispered as she passed.

“Love you too.”

Peeta counted to 15, then he entered the hallway. In his walk to his first class, he tried to appear casual although excitement was pinging inside his body.

_She wants to make love! She’s the girl of my dreams, and she wants to make love!_

He could see her at a distance, making her way down the hall and eventually rounding the corner.

_This is real. This is forever. I don’t care what part of town she comes from; I want to spend the rest of my life with Katniss Everdeen._


	3. Chapter 3

There was a hidden alcove on the far side of the neighboring middle school that very few people knew about. Katniss had discovered it one day while she waited for Prim, and when she and Peeta started dating, she told him about it. Until their time in the janitor’s closet earlier that morning, their entire relationship had amounted to these fleeting 20 minutes in the alcove, every Monday through Friday after school.

They would part ways exactly one minute before the dismissal bell rang, giving Katniss time to get to the front entrance to wait on Prim, and giving Peeta about 10 minutes to get back to the locker rooms to change into his uniform, on the days he had wrestling practice or a scrimmage.

Peeta usually walked to the middle school with Delly, whose younger brother attended there.

“Are you kidding me? You’ve been crazy about Katniss for years,” Delly had beamed when Peeta told her he’d started dating the quiet girl with the sharp gray eyes. He’d asked Delly to act as a diversion – and to keep their secret. “Hell yeah I’ll do it.”

That afternoon, Peeta found Katniss sitting in their usual spot, her knees drawn to her chest. Her head flopped to his shoulder the moment he sat down.

“I’m may have flunked my geometry quiz, and it’s all your fault.”

Peeta chuckled lowly, slipping his arm around her waist. “What did I do?”

“That kiss this morning.” Katniss tilted her head to look into his eyes, a grin on her lips. “No one can expect a girl remember how to calculate the area of a rhombus when all she can think about are your lips.”

“Is that right,” he whispered, already dipping his head and drawing her lips to his. This time, the sound of her moan resonated in his ears, and he couldn’t help but imagine her moans when they could share more than kisses.

Their kiss deepened and grew more frenzied than it ever had before. Peeta mustered all his restraint and pulled away. He wanted to take her right there, so he had to stop. Their first time needed to be special and wonderful. Because that’s exactly what she was to him.

Katniss dipped her head with a bashful grin as he held her close. Her head was back on his shoulder.

“Well if it’s any consolation, I know I failed my geometry quiz,” Peeta said flatly. “As much as I want to blame your lips, the truth is I studied for algebra by accident.”

Katniss’s body heaved with laughter. She covered her mouth to keep down the volume. “How did you manage to do that?"

“Part crazy, like my mother.”

Katniss laughed even harder, clutching her stomach as her eyes watered.

Peeta chuckled. “That’s my only explanation. I mean, I was super ready for the FOIL Method and parabolas and crap.”

The tears rolled down Katniss’s face.

“Imagine my surprise. I don’t even know what the hell a rhombus is. I thought it was a dish they served in the Capitol.”

Katniss was fanning herself. “Oh please stop,” she said breathlessly, bent at the waist and clutching his forearm. “I’ve laughed so hard my stomach hurts.” She dried both eyes and slipped back into his embrace. “You are nuts, Peeta.”

“I told you,” he grinned mischievously, “I get it honest. But I do have some good news about something else I inherited by way of wrestling… I got an invitation and scholarship to Boggs.”

Katniss pulled away in wide-mouthed excitement and threw her arms around his neck. “Congratulations baby.”

Boggs Academy was a highly competitive, sought-after, two-week camp that all but guaranteed a full athletic scholarship to a postsecondary school. Both of Peeta’s brothers had earned invitations and scholarships to Boggs the summers before their last year of secondary school. Thatch had gone on to graduate from Lyme University in District 2 on a wrestling scholarship, and Rye planned to attend Lyme in the fall, also on a wrestling scholarship.

With summer less than two months away, Peeta had been anxiously watching the mail. Every day without an invitation had been unnerving, but Katniss’s encouragement never wavered. Her support had gotten him through some of his toughest moments in these past nine months.

“But seriously, was there ever any doubt? You’re the best wrestler in all of Panem. I’m so proud of you.”

Peeta kissed her forehead and pulled her back into his arms. “Thanks, babe. I’m excited for the opportunity. But, I’ll miss you while I’m gone.”

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll be right here when you return. So go and have a great time.”

His heart sighed at her words. “I don’t deserve you, Katniss. You’re way out of my league.”

She stilled and pulled away to face him. “Are you serious?”

Peeta worried that he’d offended her, but she started to laugh. “I’m from the Seam, and you’re from –“

“I know where we’re from, and none of that matters.” He pulled her back to him. “Katniss, these stupid, archaic class divisions… they’re meaningless. They’re relics from our parents’ day. We’re a new generation and things are starting to change. We don’t have to live that way.”

She looked doubtful. “How do we do that? People live and die by their class divisions around here.”

“Then we don’t. We love who we want and we fight to be happy. Your mom did it with your dad. She was a Merchant who married someone from the Seam.”

“And she was ostracized for it,” Katniss said mournfully. “And I can’t put my finger on it, but they don’t seem happy anymore. It’s like they’re growing apart.”

He stroked her arm. “Well… you said your dad works a lot, right?”

“Yeah. He’s so unhappy in the mines. I wish there was something I could do to make things better for him, but he won’t let me help.”

“He loves you, Katniss. And I’m sure he feels like all the hours are worth it because his hummingbird is taken care of.”

Katniss smiled into Peeta’s chest. When she told Peeta her father’s nickname for her, it had been her first sign that she was starting to trust her boyfriend.

“I guess so.”

The dismissal bell rang for the middle school. They’d missed their minute head start, neither of them realizing how quickly the time had passed.  

“Already?” Katniss groaned as they stood.

“It always goes by too fast,” he said. They tangled in each’s arms for a brief but meaningful kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Just tap on the closet door.” He winked.

“Isn’t that the janitor’s closet? Why did Burt let you in?”

“Let’s just say he has a slight obsession with scones, and I have access to a bakery. And, he hides his liquor in that closet, so we’re guarding each other’s secrets.”

Katniss looked wistful. “One day, I hope we won’t have to be each other’s secret.”

“One day soon, babe. We’ll live life on our terms. I promise.”

She kissed his cheek. “I’m holding you to that.”  

* * *

When Katniss rounded the building, Prim was waiting just beyond the middle school front doors – hand-in-hand with Rory Hawthorne.

“There’s Katniss,” she said, smiling at Gale’s younger brother. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Rory.”

“Bye Prim.” Rory dipped his head in greeting to Katniss.  

Katniss gawked, her eyes darting between Prim and Gale’s younger brother, who was now walking in the opposite direction to wait on the youngest male Hawthorne, Vick.

“So when did this new development take place?”

“What do you mean?” Prim shrugged nonchalantly as they started their walk.

“You know what I mean. You and Rory?”

Prim flashed an innocent smile. “I have a crush on him. Actually, we have crushes on each other.”

Katniss’s jaw dropped; she was usually the blunt one, not Prim. “Well that was straightforward, little duck. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this before now.”

“Really Katniss?” Prim turned to face her sister, her arms folded across her chest. “At least I told you. You still haven’t told me about your crush.”

Katniss tensed, looking to the left and the right to make sure no one was within earshot. Small clusters of students were walking nearby, but each group seemed engaged in their own conversations.

“What crush,” she whispered.

Prim rolled her eyes. “I’m not stupid. You like Peeta Mellark. Just admit it.”

Katniss’s throat suddenly felt like she’d ingested a wad of cotton. She swallowed hard, too stunned to speak.

“Katniss, do you remember the summer science competition I entered at my school last year? Remember when you walked with me that Saturday when Mom couldn’t come at the last minute because Mr. Cowshaw was having a heatstroke?”

“I remember.”

“You and I walked past the bakery on our way home like we always do. Only this time, you couldn’t take your eyes off the window. I’m always looking at the cakes, and at first I thought you were staring at the cakes too. But then, I realized you were staring at Peeta. And he was behind the counter staring at you. And your cheeks turned so red you looked like a girl on fire.”

Katniss wasn’t giving up that easily. “So? What does that prove?”

“And I’ve noticed that same shade of red on your cheeks most days after school when you come to pick me up. _And_ I know that you finished your project three nights ago,” Prim said, her hands now on her hips. “I think you went to Peeta’s match yesterday.”

For a moment, Katniss was dumbstruck. Then, she scowled, a softer version than her usual. “I thought you wanted to be a healer, not a detective.”

“So it’s true,” Prim said gleefully.  

Katniss’s cheeks reddened.

“Your face is getting red.”

“Little duck…”

“I’m a big girl now, Katniss. I’m not your little duck anymore.”

“You’ll always be my little duck.”

“Do you like Peeta?” Prim insisted, a smile playing on her lips. “Just tell me.”

Katniss looked at her for a long moment. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Yes,” Prim said, hopeful for a confession.

“I mean it, Primrose.” Katniss used her full name to emphasize the seriousness of this moment. “You can tell no one. Absolutely no one.”

“I won’t,” Prim urged. “I promise I won’t.”

Katniss drew a deep breath. “I don’t _like_ Peeta Mellark. I love him,” she said softly. A smile widened across both their faces. “I’m in love, Prim.”

* * *

When James Everdeen finally made it home that night, he appeared to be in a foul mood. It was nearly 9 p.m., and he’d had an 18-hour shift that included mandatory overtime. Maura and Katniss and Prim waited for him before they ate dinner.

He washed his face and hands and took a seat at the table.

Prim didn’t seem to notice her father’s mood. She chatted incessantly about this year’s summer science competition, but every third word was “Rory.”

“That’s enough about Rory, Primrose,” James said sternly. “You’re too young to be interested in a boy.”

Prim clamped her mouth shut, her eyes downcast. James noticed Prim’s reaction and immediately softened his tone. “However, in two or three years, you can take visitors, sunshine, and Rory Hawthorne would be a great choice. He’s a good Seam boy. Emory would be proud of the young man he’s becoming.”

The Hawthornes and the Everdeens were family friends for years. Emory and James were closest, and their wives and children always got along with ease.

Emory Hawthorne and James Everdeen had been working side-by-side on the day of the explosion. Emory was the first one to smell the gas. He told James to get out, and Emory ran further into the mine to alert the other crew. But it was already too late. The force of the explosion threw James several feet, and while he was badly burned on his neck and back, he was still alive. He called for Emory and was slowly climbing to his feet when the ground shook. Rocks pinned his torso and legs. And then the shaking started again, and the last thing James heard before he was completely buried underneath another collapse of falling earth were the screams of trapped men. When James finally pulled out of his coma months later, he learned that he’d been the only worker in that shaft to survive that day.

Katniss and Gale grew closer following the tragedy, when they took to the woods together to hunt and forage for their families’ survival. Their families looked out for one another, and Gale dropped out of high school to work full time in the mines. James made sure Gale was a member of his crew. To honor Emory, James wanted to do all he could to look out for Gale.

“Dad, what do you mean when you say ‘a good Seam boy?” Katniss ventured to ask, trying to sound casual. She kept her eyes trained on her plate.

James shrugged wearily. “You know. A good, hardworking boy who takes care of his own. Not some flighty, privileged Merchant kid with no sense of loyalty.”

Maura’s cheeks reddened, either in anger or embarrassment or both. Katniss wondered if her father had forgotten that he’d married someone from the Merchant class.

“It’s just that there are plenty of boys – of Merchant kids – in my class who are hardworking,” Katniss said quietly. Her eyes were still turned to her plate, so she didn’t see the scrutiny in her father’s gaze.

“I’m not saying they don’t work for a living, Katniss. But a Merchant boy can only see a Seam woman as a novelty, something to play with and toss aside like a rag doll. Over time, they all lose interest and leave their women high and dry.”

“I just think times are changing, dad, and there are some Merchant guys who wouldn’t –“

James’s fork hit his plate with a loud clank, stopping Katniss in mid-sentence and drawing her startled eyes to his. He was clearly agitated.

“I’ve seen it happen too many times before, and I _will_ _not_ allow either of my daughters to take visits from a Merchant kid. That is out of the question.”

He picked up his fork and knife and began sawing into his food. “My girls deserve better than that.”

Katniss tried to hide the strained look on her face by sipping her glass of water. This was the most she’d ever spoken about relationships in her father’s presence. And just like her request to hold a job and contribute to the household, the outcome wasn’t good.

“Now Gale,” James chewed thoughtfully. “He’s a good one, hummingbird. Hardworking. Loyal. Good provider. I would be happy for you to take visits from him.”

Katniss slanted her eyes to Prim, hoping her sister really could keep a secret. Prim’s eyes were still focused on her plate.

Maura dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin. “Let’s talk about something else.” Her face was also strained, and Katniss could tell that she too was agitated. “Tell us about your day, James.”

James began to grumble about everything that had gone wrong that day – including the hiring of a new shift supervisor, some Merchant kid half James’s age who’d gone off to college and returned with book knowledge, no experience, and full authority to tell James how to do his job.

Maura, Katniss, and Prim sat in silent tension as James continued to talk. Immediately after dinner, he announced that he was going to bed. His daughters kissed his cheek and he kissed Maura’s temple before disappearing behind the bedroom door.

Later that night when everyone was in bed, Prim whispered to her sister.

“What are you going to do about Peeta? Dad will never allow you to take visits from him.”

Katniss heaved a sigh. The same question was heavy on her mind.

“I don’t know, Prim,” she said worriedly. “I just don’t know.”

* * *

The next morning, Katniss hesitated before she tapped lightly on the janitor’s closet door. Peeta opened it wearing the smile she adored. The smile that now pained her.

She’d been up most of the night thinking about the future of her relationship with Peeta. They faced so many obstacles, especially with her father’s refusal to let her ever take visits from a Merchant boy. And since Peeta was college bound, Katniss had convinced herself that there was only one option. They had to break up.

She slipped into the closet, dreading what she needed to say to Peeta. He immediately sensed that something was wrong.

“What happened, babe?”

Her words flowed like water from a faucet, and she told him everything her father said the night before. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. Peeta looked solemn but not resigned.

“Maybe I could talk to him. Let him know my intentions with you are honorable. Maybe if he met me, he would believe that –“

“He won’t, Peeta. He’s stubborn.” She drew a shaky breath, lowering her eyes; now was as good a time as any. “Maybe it’s best if you and I stop seeing each other. Maybe we should break things off now and –“

“No,” Peeta said adamantly. Her watery eyes flashed to his.

“No,” he repeated, cupping her face in his hands. “What we have is real, Katniss. You can’t replicate the love we have for one another. Our relationship is worth fighting for.”

Katniss searched his eyes. “But what about college, Peeta? What if you meet someone else and –“

“There’s no room for anyone else. My heart is filled by you.”

“Peeta,” she whispered.

“Listen to me, babe. I love you. Are we young? Yes. Does your father and my mother have more life experience than we do? Yes. But are they happy? No. You and I are _happy_. And we will find a way to have it all – happiness and love and trust and all the things that make life worth living. But we’ve got to stick together. We have to do this together.”

She swallowed hard. “You won’t leave me high and dry one day?”

“Never.”

“You promise you’ll stay with me?”

“Always.”

She believed him. Wholeheartedly.

He trailed his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, and pulled both of her hands to his lips. “There’s a word we studied last term in Mr. Wendell’s language arts class – amaranthine. Do you remember that word, Katniss?”

Her brows dipped in concentration. “No. I don’t think so.”

“It means ‘undying’ or ‘unfading.’ ‘Everlasting.’ For some reason, that word stuck with me and I never forgot it. That’ll be our word, Katniss. It’ll be our reminder that the love we have for one another is undying and unfading and everlasting, despite any and every challenge. Okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered.

“And when you feel the time is right, I will go and talk to your father and ask to visit you. And if he says ‘no,’ I’ll go back again. And if he says ‘no’ again, I’ll circulate a districtwide petition of people who will vouch for my character and reputation.”

Katniss laughed, and Peeta wiped away the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

“And if he says ‘no,’ I’ll meet him on his walk to and from work every single day and tell him something new I love about his amazing daughter. And if he still says ‘no,’ I’ll beg. I’ll beg and beg and beg and beg until he gets so tired of me that he says ‘For the love of all things sacred, Katniss, you can date him. Just tell him to leave me the hell alone.’”

Katniss laughed generously, pressing her lips to his chest to keep her volume down. Peeta held her close, a grin plastered on his lips.

“So do we have a plan?” He murmured into her hair. “Are you with me, babe?”

She pulled far enough away to stare into his eyes. She couldn’t let him go. She was too far gone herself.

“Amaranthine,” she whispered. And they both smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Comments are appreciated, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone keeping up with this fic. Alas, my holiday break has ended, and time is no longer a luxury. I'll try to update often nonetheless. Comments are appreciated; happy reading!

Two weeks later, all of District 12 was abuzz with news of a visit from President Alma Coin. In her 24 years in office, she’d never set foot in District 12 – and, she’d never had a serious challenger to her presidency.

But the coming year would bring another election. Salima Paylor, a revered commander from District 8, had recently declared her intentions to seek the presidency – and she was already gaining widespread support in several districts. Paylor was young and engaging with a proven leadership track record and a reputation for placing the needs of the people first. President Coin had to start galvanizing support of her own.

District 12 was to be her first stop in what would likely be an arduous campaign. Overnight, it seemed, the district was blanketed in propaganda heralding the presidential visit. Most common were the oversized posters featuring a profile shot of a pensive-looking Coin. At the bottom of the posters were the words “24 Years of Peace. 24 Years of Experience. Support President Coin.”

Even though she’d never visited District 12, Coin had made modest improvements within the district. She continued the availability of tesserae within the poorest districts of Panem, including District 12, up to six times a year for residents who qualified. She sanctioned a school improvement project in District 12 that provided free text books, a wealth of learning resources, and capital improvements to buildings and facilities every seven years. And after the fatal mine explosion in District 12, Coin sent a team of inspectors who improved safety measures to “avoid another tragedy of this magnitude,” she’d said in a remote broadcast.

Coin’s visit was planned for early May. Three days after graduation and the end of the school year. Two days before Peeta left for Boggs Academy for two weeks. Four days before Katniss’s 17th birthday. Members of President Coin’s staff said she wanted “an authentic experience with the good people of District 12,” in her day-and-a-half visit, before she headed to nearby districts 10 and 6.

Everyone had a role to play. The mayor’s office was planning an elaborate banquet dinner with a “Taste of District 12” theme. Mellark Bakery, the produce market in the Merchant Square, and Rooba the butcher from the Seam were contributing to the meal, and Mayor Claude Undersee announced that he wanted a kettle of “those delicious stews from The Hob” as an appetizer because the stews were “essential to an authentic District 12 experience.”

Aside from the meal, a local Merchant seamstress was making draperies and table coverings in the Capitol’s signature cobalt and gray colors, a handful of unemployed Seam women were hired to keep the streets clean and litter free, and the Peacekeepers were on 24-hour duty in the days leading up to the visit. It was even rumored that Head Peacekeeper Cray was planning to swear off prostitutes the night before the presidential visit.

Children from the primary school were selected to serve as ‘delegates’ to welcome President Coin when she arrived at the banquet, and middle school students were to perform a skit of the history of District 12. Secondary school students would be responsible for opening the banquet dinner with a rendition of _The Valley Song._

That’s when Mrs. Englund, Katniss and Peeta’s kindergarten teacher, sought out Katniss at the secondary school.

Katniss had been nervous when she was pulled from her second period geography class – the only class she had with Peeta – and told to report to the main office. Immediately, she wondered if someone had found out about their janitor’s closet visits in the mornings. She and Peeta kept those visits fairly brief, just long enough to talk for a few minutes and exchange a few kisses. But if anyone would get in trouble for their rendezvous, it would be the Seam girl, not the popular Merchant boy.

Katniss and Peeta avoided eye contact in public. But when she was summoned to the main office, Katniss’s eyes automatically darted to Peeta’s equally apprehensive stare. She was surprised to find Mrs. Englund waiting on her with an embrace for her former pupil and a request for Katniss to perform _The Valley Song_ as a solo at the presidential banquet dinner.

“Me?” Katniss asked incredulously. “Why me?”

“You sang in front of the entire school when you were just a little girl, and even then, I noticed your talent. Since there’s no student choir here at the secondary school, you were the first person I thought of.”

“I don’t know.” Katniss hesitated. “I don’t sing in front of people anymore.”

“Well you should.” Mrs. Englund smiled warmly. “I know you still have the talent.”

Katniss chewed on her bottom lip as she considered the offer. Her eyes trailed to the worn dress she was wearing, something that once belonged to her mother.

“I don’t have anything to wear, Mrs. Englund. I won’t represent the district well.”

“That’s all taken care of, Katniss. The president’s delegation will be here on next week for a site visit, and someone from that team will fit you for a dress and shoes. They’ll even do your hair and makeup on the day of the event. All you have to do is agree to sing.”

Katniss wanted to say ‘no,’ but she knew her family would want her to say ‘yes.’ Especially her father. He would brag for years that his hummingbird was chosen to sing in front of the president of Panem.  

“Okay,” she nodded. “I’ll do it.”

* * *

At his locker just before the last class of the day, Peeta sensed her presence before his mind processed that someone was standing there, watching him. He turned to find her wearing her classic lip biting smile, one finger twirling in her golden hair.

“Lilla,” he said, surprised.

“Hi Peeta,” she said sweetly. “I can’t seem to catch up with you these days. How’ve you been?”

He shot her an annoyed glance as he shoved a textbook into his locker. “I’d be doing much better if you’d stop telling people about the sex we had two years ago.”

Lilla chuckled dismissively, tucking a lock of hair behind one ear. “Well can you blame a girl? No one has come close to you ever since.”

Peeta pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes in exasperation. “Lilla. We’ve talked about this.”

“We’re both single, Peeta, and we owe it to ourselves to try again." She took a step closer, her voice seductive and barely louder than a whisper. “I know I made you feel good. And I can make you feel good again. Let’s just start with what works for us and build our relationship from there.”

“You obviously haven’t been listening to me. You and I are over. We are finished. Done.”

“You don’t mean that,” she said. “Just let me remind you. Let me show you how good it can be.”

And before he could react, Lilla reached for Peeta’s face with both hands and tiptoed, pulling her lips to his. It only lasted a moment before he jerked away, stunned. But it was already too late. The hall was crowded and everyone saw.  

“Looks like Peeta and Lilla are getting back together,” said Aaron Pasloe, a wrestling teammate who slapped Peeta on the back and howled, igniting catcalls and random applause. And like a moth to a flame, Peeta’s eyes were drawn to a fiery version of silver as Katniss walked past, navigating the hall with rapid steps.   

“Shit!” Peeta swore under his breath as he watched Katniss disappear around the corner. Lilla followed his gaze to… Katniss Everdeen? A Seam girl? But she had no time to process her thoughts, because now Peeta’s brand of blue fire was directed at his ex-girlfriend. The smolder in his eyes was so intense that it melted what remained of the self-satisfied smirk on Lilla’s lips.

 “I’m going to say this for the last damn time,” Peeta gritted, his voice dangerously low. “You and I are _never_ getting back together. I don’t want to be with you, in or out of bed, and nothing will change that. And if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I _promise_ you, I will publicly humiliate you.”

Only Lilla heard Peeta’s words, but everyone on the hall heard when the easy-going Peeta Mellark furiously slammed his locker door shut and stormed down the hall, leaving his startled ex-girlfriend in his wake.

* * *

Katniss absently swiped through the pages of a business commerce book she’d already read. After school, she’d headed straight for the library instead of meeting Peeta at the alcove. She knew he’d be waiting, eager to explain why Lilla Newsome’s lips were stuck to his face earlier that afternoon.

But Katniss was angry and disappointed and she didn’t want to hear it. It didn’t help that some student’s announcement that Peeta and Lilla were getting back together was looping in her mind, squashing the joy right out of Mrs. Englund’s offer earlier that day for Katniss to sing _The Valley Song_ for President Coin.  

Her eyes shot to the clock on the wall after every few pages. If she timed it right, Peeta will have already left the alcove for wrestling practice, and she could walk to the middle school without running into him. That meant another 15 minutes in the library; then, five minutes before the middle school dismissal bell, she would head to the middle school to wait on Prim.

Katniss was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice the girl approaching until she’d plopped down in the chair facing Katniss. Her familiar, plump face was curtained by yellow hair that fell past her shoulders.

Katniss’s lips pursed in annoyance. The girl’s smile didn’t waver.  

“Hi, Katniss. I thought I might find you here.”

Katniss flipped the pages with greater speed. “Did Peeta send you, Delly? Cause I really don’t want to see him right now.”

“No,” Delly said. “He went to get ready for wrestling practice. I decided to come on my own.”

Katniss shut the book. “Well then. I might as well head to the middle school if –“

“Katniss.” There was a sincerity in Delly’s tone. Their eyes met and lingered before Delly lowered her eyes to the table to gather her thoughts.

“Katniss, did Peeta ever tell you about what happened to him when he was five years old after you sang _The Valley Song_ for the school and he realized he was in love with you?”

Katniss looked confused. “No. He didn’t say anything happened to him. He only said he developed a crush on me after he heard me sing.”  

“Something happened.” Delly leaned closer. “He ran home that afternoon and told his father that he loved, Katniss Everdeen, the girl who could out sing the birds. And his mother overheard him, and she slapped him so hard he fell to the floor. “He wore a welt on his face for several days after that for saying that he loved a girl from the Seam.”

Katniss sucked in a breath, her chest rising and slowly falling at the revelation. _Show and Tell Day. The bruise on his face. It was because his mother overheard him saying he loved me? Oh no. I had no idea._

“I’m not telling you this to upset you,” Delly said as a result of the pained look on Katniss’s face. “I’m telling you this because Peeta is like a brother to me. He always has been. And even at an early age, he knew that he wanted to love _you._ Not Lilla. Not anyone else. You. So when you weren’t waiting on him this afternoon… I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look so crushed.”

Katniss exhaled a long, remorseful breath. _What am I doing? I know Peeta doesn’t want Lilla. Why did I let this upset me so much and not even hear his side of the story?_

“So,” Delly continued pointedly, “I’m here to ask you a question: What are your intentions with my best friend? If you don’t care about him, and if you don’t trust him, then leave him alone. If the first challenge will make you want to walk away, then keep your distance from now on. Because if a five-year-old boy can refuse to stop loving you in the face of abuse, then you can get past a fake kiss from a grandstanding bitch like Lilla.”

Katniss was so stunned that she sat there with her mouth hanging open. Not only did she not expect Delly’s boldness, she didn’t expect to feel so condemned by her own actions – actions that she felt were justified not even five minutes ago.  

“Oh, look at the time,” Delly said in her usual, chipper tone. “I’d better get back to the middle school to wait on my brother.”

And she left. Delly left Katniss sitting there flabbergasted and rebuked and completely determined to show Peeta that she too was willing to fight for their relationship. Even if the odds didn’t seem to be in their favor.

* * *

The next morning, Katniss tapped on the janitor’s closet door, silently praying that Peeta was inside. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door knob twisted and he held the door open for her to slip inside. Even in the dimness, there was just enough light for them to see the anxiety in each other’s eyes. Peeta started first.

“Babe, I’m so sorry. I should have seen that com–”

But Katniss reached for his face, pulling him to her for a long, ardent kiss.

Peeta looked floored. “Does that mean you forgive me?”

Katniss grinned. “Yes. And I hope you can forgive me for acting so childish. I trust you, Peeta, and I know Lilla’s agenda. I never should have let what happened upset me that way.”

“That will never happen again, Katniss. I promise you. I put Lilla in her place.” He stared into her eyes, slowly shaking his head. “I was so afraid I’d lost you, that I’d ruined what we have.”

“You didn’t. I’m fighting with you. For us.”

“Thank you,” he whispered as they held one another, her head resting on his chest.

“I have good news,” she said after a few silent moments. He pulled away just enough to look at her. “Mrs. Englund asked me to sing _The Valley Song_ for President Coin’s banquet dinner. That’s why I was called to the main office yesterday.”

Peeta’s eyes and mouth widened with excitement. “Please tell me you said ‘yes.’”

She nodded excitedly. “I said yes.”

He practically lifted her off the ground. “Oh babe, you’re going to do an amazing job! I’m so proud of you for agreeing to do this.”

She couldn’t contain her smile. “I know it would make my family really happy. They were my motivation.”

“The only problem is that I’ll have much competition once you begin to sing.”

“You don’t have much competition anywhere,” she said. He held her close for another long kiss.

Peeta smiled. “So what did your family say when you told them?”

“I hadn’t told them yet.” She shrugged with a bashful grin. “I wanted you to be the first to know.”

He was floored. And they both got so lost in that kiss that they almost didn’t hear the bell ring.

* * *

Her name was Effie Trinket. And her hair was… fuchsia.  

She tottered around a large meeting room in the Justice Building, giving orders to a team of vibrant-haired – sometimes colorful skinned – overly-adorned individuals who moved with haste at her command.

Effie and her team of stylists were part of the Capitol delegation that descended on District 12 in preparation for President Coin’s visit. A security crew was walking the district with Head Peacekeeper Cray and his second in command, Darius. A cadre of event planners were in the banquet room of the Justice Building, determining the layout and the amount of space that should be cordoned off for media. And Effie’s team was in charge of attire – making sure every banquet participant was “camera ready and properly styled.” 

Katniss sat on an ottoman near the back of the room, wishing she’d said ‘no’ to the offer to sing. She didn’t like to draw attention to herself in District 12, much less on a national scale. She was fidgeting with the tail end of her braid when Madge sat down beside her.

“I’ll still be your friend even if they turn your hair blue and make a spectacle out of you,” she whispered. Katniss muffled her laughter, feeling a sense of relief at Madge’s presence. “So, have I missed anything?”

“Not at all,” Katniss said. “The main spectacle in charge was setting up stations a moment ago for individual consultations. Then she said she’ll call us by age, starting with the primary school children.”

“Well we could be here all night,” Madge retorted. “Hopefully this goes by fast.”

Katniss turned concerned eyes to her friend. “Is it your mother?”

Madge nodded, clearly burdened. Maryenne Undersee’s declining health had deeply affected Madge. Most days, Maryenne was confined to her bedroom by pain or depression or both. Frequently, Katniss’s mother had visited the Undersee home, and the best she could do was administer sleep syrup to help Maryenne rest.

“She’s having another bout. They seem to be getting worse instead of better. But we just have to let this bout run its course.”

“So do you need to get back home,” Katniss asked. “I’m sure they’ll take you first if you tell them you have a family emergency.”

“No.” Madge heaved a sigh. “My dad hired a caretaker to stay with my mom. Evidently, he’s too busy to care himself, so paying someone to do it is the next best thing.”

Katniss sat quietly, unsure if she should respond. While Katniss knew that Madge and her father didn’t have the best relationship, Madge’s comments over the past few weeks hinted at a much larger rift. Still, Madge was there to be fitted for a dress, as she would be accompanying her father to the banquet dinner in her mother’s stead.

Effie Trinket’s affected Capitol accent drew their attention.

“Children. Come children.” The woman beckoned and the small cluster of primary school children approached timidly, knocking into each other’s shoulders as they inched forward because their eyes were fixed on her.

Aside from the fuchsia hair, Effie was adorned in baubles and bracelets that clattered and chimed with every flick of her wrist. Her canary yellow dress stopped above her knees, but was buoyed by a healthy stack of fuchsia tulle. He legs sparkled with something that looked like gold dust, and on her feet were some lofty contraption meant to be shoes.

Katniss and Madge watched as members of the team photographed each child with his or her arms extended, front side and back side. Then a woman with a stern, angular face made quick work of measuring limbs and shoulder widths and waistlines and getting shoe sizes while a plump woman with pale green skin asked each child’s name and age, and jotted down the measurements.

As the primary children were led out of the meeting room, the same process ensued with the middle schoolers.

“It looks like we’re next,” Katniss said when the last of the middle schoolers were leaving. The room had largely cleared out and grown quieter. Effie called over two stylists who had long strips of fabric draped over their arms.

“Cinna will design the dresses for the older students,” Katniss and Madge overheard her say. “But we can help expedite by deciding the best colors for the skin tone of the raven-haired one.”

“Oh young lady.” Effie motioned for Katniss from across the room. After holding out her arms for her photos and measurements, Katniss was told to keep her arms elevated while the stylists draped several colors of swatches against her skin. Meanwhile, Effie and the green-skinned woman, Octavia, scrutinized Katniss’s frame.

“Decent figure and form. Slightly on the thin side. In need of a good grooming, especially since we don’t know if Cinna will put her in a gown or a short dress.”

Katniss shot an annoyed glance to Madge, who smiled sympathetically from the ottoman. _The sooner I get this over with, the better._

The stylists pulled the swatches from her arm.

“Okay, dear. You’ll arrive the morning of the event by 8 a.m., so we can give you a full body treatment.”

In one swift move, Effie tugged the ponytail holder from Katniss’s braid and began to unravel her hair. Effie frowned. “Do you normally wear your hair like this, dear?”

Katniss was losing patience. “Yes,” she said curtly. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“Oh nothing dear,” Effie said dismissively. “Octavia, add a full hair treatment to the list for this one.”

She gingerly held Katniss’s ponytail holder between her thumb and forefinger and dropped the elastic band in Katniss’s palm.

“You can go back to waiting with your friend, dear. We need a moment to consult on the perfect shade for you before we call her back.”

Katniss plopped down on the ottoman. Madge whispered in Effie’s affected Capitol accent. “Oh you’re going to look fabulous when we’re done, dear. Just fabulous!”

“According to them, I’m an absolute mess in need of _the full treatment_. Whatever that means.” And in that moment, Katniss wondered what Peeta saw in her.

“I just think they like to pluck and prod and…” Madge stopped in mid-sentence. “Who is _that_?”

Katniss followed Madge’s gaze to the entrance doors midway the room. Gale Hawthorne had just entered. His face and hands were scrubbed free of the coal dust and soot from the mines, but he was dressed in his sullied miner’s uniform. He looked as out of place as Katniss felt.

“That’s Gale.” Katniss beckoned to him. “Gale.”

He grinned when he saw her. They met midway the ottoman and the entrance. “I was hoping I’d run into you here, Catnip.”

“Yeah. They’ve got me singing _The Valley Song_ at the banquet.”

“Your dad told me. In fact, he told everyone.” They chuckled. “He’s one proud papa.”

“What are you doing here, Gale?”

“I’m getting fitted for a suit. They supposedly wanted a young face associated with the mines as a career possibility. Your dad recommended me to prepare a few words about the importance of the mines to the sustainability of Panem.” He rolled his eyes.

Katniss smirked. “He asked the wrong person. My dad thinks you’re perfect, but he doesn’t know that you’re a rebel in disguise.”  

Gale ran a hand through his hair. “I guess I am. But, I’m getting pay and a half to ‘mingle’ and ‘converse with’ the president of Panem, so I guess I’ll behave. Plus, this fitting gets me out of work for an extra hour of daylight today.”

Madge approached with silent steps, clearing her throat as she neared. Gale’s eyes shifted to the willowy blonde. And they never left.

“Oh,” Katniss turned around and beckoned for Madge to come closer. “Gale, this is my friend, Madge Undersee. Madge, this is my friend Gale Hawthorne.”

Their eyes searched each other’s, smiles ghosting their lips. It was as if they instantly knew something that only they could understand. Katniss’s eyes darted between them, and she tempered the grin forming on her lips. By the entranced looks on their faces, neither Madge nor Gale would notice if spectacle Effie suddenly started turning cartwheels the length of the meeting room.

But they did avert their gazes, as the irritating click of Effie’s shoes grew louder.

“Ms. Everdeen, we’ve decided on ember. The shade of red will be lovely against your skin.” She paused, turning her eyes to Gale. “Young man, you must be Gale Hawthorne.”

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded politely.

“Well you’re a handsome one, dear. We’ll take you next; I was notified that you need to return to work soon.” Effie led Gale across the room to the stylists.

Madge was practically coming undone. “Katniss,” she whispered intensely. “ _He’s_ your friend Gale?”

“Yep.”  

“He’s gorgeous! Oh my goodness! How have our paths never crossed before?”

Katniss grinned. “Madge… you’re turning red.” _And according to my sister, that is a telltale sign. “_ I don’t think I’ve ever seen you react to a guy like this before.”

“I have to talk to him again. Is he seeing anyone?”

“As far as I know, he’s single.”

Madge shot her a cautious look. “And you’re not interested in dating him?”

“Nope,” Katniss said, a smile playing on her lips. “I’m not interested at all.”

* * *

President Coin’s visit was only five days away.

While most of the district was still excited about her visit, Madge was excited about Gale Hawthorne. In the two weeks since they’d met, they’d spent every possible moment together – in secret, of course. Madge told Gale that her father, although the mayor for all of the citizens of District 12, had a secret aversion to Seam residents and was most concerned with maintaining his own image.

“He’s nothing like my mother. She’s gentle and kind and compassionate,” Madge said. “I’ll never know what she saw in my dad.”

“Well, I’m glad that you take after your mom,” Gale told her. “I haven’t wanted to take my eyes off of you since I first met you. It would be terrible for me if you held the same ideology as your father.”

“I like you for who you are Gale Hawthorne, an amazingly handsome, smart, hardworking guy with excellent taste in women.”

They’d laughed and kissed that day, and finalized the exclusivity of their dating relationship. Gale knew Madge’s father would never allow a courtship, so they decided to conduct their relationship on their own terms.

And as Madge’s trusted friend, Katniss had been privy to every detail.  

“And he’s the best kisser in the world, Katniss. I mean, it feels like the bottom falls out of the earth when he kisses me.”

“I know,” Katniss said wistfully, her mind flashing to her moments with Peeta. She didn’t realize how her response sounded to Madge.

“You’ve kissed Gale before?” Madge looked crestfallen.

“No. No, not Gale…”

“Someone else?” Madge inched closer in anticipation. “Katniss Everdeen, who have you been kissing?”

The blush stained Katniss’s cheeks. “It’s a secret.”

“What?! I’ve been telling you all about my escapades with Gale, and you know I trust you because I have to keep our relationship a secret. You can trust me to keep your secret. Now who is he? I can’t even guess. You’re never with anyone.”

“We’re like you and Gale. We have to keep our relationship secret.”

Madge leaned closer. “And his name is…”

Katniss glanced over both shoulders. “You can’t tell anyone. Not a single soul, Madge.”

“Of course I won’t,” Madge said emphatically. “I promise.”

Katniss cupped her hand to Madge’s ear and whispered. “Peeta.”

And Katniss was glad that the bell rang at that moment, ending lunch and drowning out Madge’s elated squeal.

* * *

Once the school year ended, Peeta and Katniss continued to meet at the alcove for brief stints. Peeta was working full time at the bakery until he left for Boggs Academy in the coming days. With having to spend two weeks apart, every moment together was precious.

Peeta laughed when Katniss told him about Madge’s reaction to the news of them dating.

“I’m glad you felt like you could tell her, babe. You needed someone to know besides Prim.”

“I did,” she agreed. “Now she and I can talk about our boyfriends during lunch.” Katniss shook her head. “I never thought in a million years that I’d be _that_ girl.”

“And I never thought you’d be my girl,” Peeta said quietly. “I guess, miracles happen.”

“So I’m your miracle, huh?”   

“Yep.” He gazed into her eyes. “My beautiful, talented, smart, intelligent, miracle of a girlfriend.”

Their lips met. And lately every kiss they shared ignited a passionate exchange that they could barely contain. But, though hidden from view in the alcove, they were never truly alone with one another. They always ran the risk of being discovered. But it was a risk they had to take.  

“I’d better get back to the bakery,” he whispered. “I made up an excuse about having left something I need for Boggs in the locker room at school. We’re working like maniacs to get food ready for tonight’s event, and it’ll be more of the same on tomorrow night.”

Local business owners decided to have their quarterly commerce association event on the eve of President Coin’s visit. Mellark Bakery was also providing bread and desserts for this event.

Katniss frowned. “And I’ll be at the Justice Building all day tomorrow being poked and prodded to stand in front of a microphone for two minutes and sing _The Valley Song._ I’d much rather be somewhere with you.”

Peeta’s brow furrowed with concentration. “Maybe that’s possible. Tonight, my parents will leave for the event, and after they’re gone with all the food they need, my brothers will cut out and do their own thing. Can you come by tonight?”

Katniss’s eyes narrowed as she thought. “I could tell my mom that I’m going to practice for tomorrow night’s event. Around what time?”

“The event starts at 7. They should be gone until 9.”

Katniss chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. “My dad has been getting home around 8:45 or later. We could spend at least an hour together, then I’ll head home before my dad gets there.”

“My parents will be out the door by 6:30, guaranteed. My dad hates to be late for anything. You can come by at 6:45. If I flash the outside light, something has gone wrong and you should wait a while before you knock. Otherwise, the door should be open and you can come on in.”

They gazed at each other, feeling the same rush of anticipation. This would be the first time Katniss and Peeta would truly be alone – for that length of time. And although neither one of them mentioned it, they both knew what would likely come of their evening alone.

“I’ll be there,” she said, her heart beat quickening in her chest.

* * *

Katniss was grateful that her mother believed her story. And that she didn’t ask why Katniss had bathed before leaving home. If Maura had asked, Katniss planned to tell her that she was nervous and the bath would relax her and get her ready to sing for the entire district and President Coin.

Her family had been elated when she told them about the offer to sing for President Coin. “I’m proud of you for agreeing to do it, honey,” Maura said. “I know this is out of your comfort zone, but it’s a huge honor to be asked.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“She gets it from her ole dad,” James had beamed. “I’m real proud of you, hummingbird. Real proud. I’ve told everyone in the mines that my daughter will be singing for the president of Panem _._ Out of all of those Merchant children, they couldn’t deny the talent of my Seam hummingbird.”

Katniss’s heart sank a little at her father’s words. He would never accept Peeta. Which is why she felt justified in her ruse to spend time with Peeta on the eve of the presidential visit.

She arrived in front of Mellark Bakery right at 6:45 p.m. Peeta was waiting at the window. He motioned her inside.

The bell hadn’t finished chiming before he pulled her to a corner, the far end of the display case, where they kept the breads, and kissed her gently, deeply.  

“Ahem.”

Katniss startled, her eyes landing on an amused Rye Mellark.

Peeta grinned sheepishly. “Katniss, meet my brother Rye. Rye, this is my girlfriend, Katniss.”

Rye’s smile was a mischievous variation of Peeta’s. They exchanged ‘nice to meet you’ greetings and Katniss congratulated him on his recent graduation.

“I’m going out for a few, Rye said. “I’ll be back around 10.”

“Set the alarm when you leave,” Peeta said.

“Will do.” Rye was at the door when he shot Katniss a sly grin. “You’ve been his dream girl for as long as I can remember. Let me know if he cries after.”

Katniss’s eyes darted in surprise to Peeta, who instantly turned beet red. She covered her hand with her palm to hide her snickering.

“ _Good night_ , Rye,” Peeta said tightly.

“Night!”

They heard the beeping of the security console as Rye set the alarm. And they were alone.

“Sorry about that,” Peeta said, trying to overcome his embarrassment. “I plan to murder him.”

She laughed generously. And all the awkwardness was dispelled.  

“No worries,” Katniss reassured. “I’m just happy to be here with you. Alone.”

The intensity of their gaze communicated the same longing.  

“Yeah?” Peeta whispered.

“Yeah.”

Peeta pulled her hands to his lips. Then he kissed her forehead. Then their lips met with a passion fueled by an urgency that had nothing to do with the ticking clock. Their bodies melded as they embraced, hungry and pleading for more.

“Do you still want to?” Peeta asked breathlessly.

She was nodding before the words left her lips. “Yes, baby. I want to.”

Peeta planted another quick kiss on Katniss’s lips and reached for the switch to turn off the lights in the bakery. Then, taking her hand in his, he led her upstairs to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yet another moment of honesty: This is the most intimate thing I've written (like ever), and I really hope I did it some justice. My apologies for the delay, but thanks for your interest in this story. There's more to come! Stay tuned and happy reading. Comments are appreciated.

Katniss traced her fingertips along the raised surface of the light gray damask wallpaper in the Mellark home. They’d just entered the door at the top of the stairs, which led into a modest living room with simple décor and a worn leather recliner. Peeta locked the door behind them, never letting go of her hand.

He walked her through the living room, past the dining room, and around a corner to a narrow hallway with hardwood floors and thick white baseboards. She counted five doors, all pulled shut, and squinted her eyes to see the family portrait at the end of the hall, which was taken in some yesteryear. The toddler in the woman’s arms, was now leading her into his bedroom.

The lights were on, and she had a straight view to Peeta’s bed, which was against the opposite wall in the corner. On one side of the bed was a curtain-less window with drawn blinds, and on the other side of the bed was a tall, metal and wood stand that held books, a globe, and his collection of wrestling plaques and trophies. His bed was covered by a striped navy and orange quilt; there was no headboard, but above his bed was a large sketch of the active line of a beating heart.

The entire room was carpeted, gray. An oak desk with numerous paint smudges was against the wall facing the window, and on the desk sat a small lamp and a Mason jar that had been painted blue and filled with an array of colored pencils.  

Katniss turned her head to see what was on either side of the door behind her. On one side was an oak dresser and mirror and what she assumed was a closet door. But on the other side was a stunning painting of a sunset. It beckoned her, and she let go of Peeta’s hand to walk closer, to study its abstract hues of orange and lavender and bluish gray. In the corner of the canvas were the initials “PM.”

“Peeta,” she said with squeezed brows, her eyes never leaving the canvas. “Did you paint this?”

He studied her from just inside the bedroom door. “Yes.”

“This is… _beautiful_.”

He walked behind her, enveloping her in his arms. “You really think it’s beautiful?”  

“Yes,” she marveled.

“What about intriguing? Alluring? Just plain sexy?”

She chuckled as he kissed her temple. “Are we still talking about the painting?”

“Nope.” He pecked a line of kisses down the rim of her ear. “I’m talking about a beauty that no artist could capture. But you can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“What?” 

He pulled away, and Katniss watched Peeta walk to his closet, lean inside, and emerge with a rolled sheet of sketch paper the length of his forearm. The roll was neatly tied with red string. He walked back to where she stood and handed her the roll, a smile curling his lips.  

“Happy Birthday, Katniss.”

She froze. For Peeta’s birthday in February, Katniss could only afford to make a sachet of winter herbs that she’d collected from the meadow to be used for a spicy tea that her mother made during colder months. Peeta loved his gift, but Katniss knew that whatever awaited her on that rolled sheet of sketch paper was far nicer than any collection of herbs.

“I’ll be at Boggs on your birthday,” he explained. “You didn’t think I’d forgotten did you?”

She managed to shake her head, but she still hadn’t taken the roll from him.

“Here,” he grinned. “Open it.”  

She took the roll and untied the string. What awaited her was just as stunning as she feared. He’d sketched her in charcoal. It was an uncanny rendering; her face was turned to the viewer, her lips set in a bashful grin, her eyes teeming with seduction through a penetrating silver gaze. Peeta even captured the wispy tendrils at her hairline and the coarseness of the dark braid hanging over one shoulder.

She spoke his name on a breath and felt his arms encircling her waist from behind.

“This is… This is so…”

“Beautiful? Intriguing? Alluring? Just plain sexy?” He kissed the tender flesh behind her ear, his lips charting a sensual path down her neck as he spoke. “That’s exactly who you are, babe, every part of you, and I’m so ready to make love to you tonight.”

_Every part of me? Beautiful and alluring and sexy…_

Peeta’s words, which should have made Katniss feel desirable, sent her into a tailspin instead. Her mind catapulted to the meeting room in the Justice Building with the Capitol’s delegation, where Effie Trinket and her team determined that Katniss was ‘a little on the thin side,’ ‘in need of a good grooming,’ and that she should ‘arrive early so we can give you the full treatment.’

Katniss remembered thinking in that moment that she didn’t know what Peeta saw in her. But that was precisely the problem. He _hadn’t_ seen all of her. And now she was in his bedroom, and he was expecting to make love to a girl whose every part was beautiful and alluring and sexy. He didn’t know it yet, but underneath it all, she was not who he expected.

_My breasts are smaller than most girls my age. I don’t have much in the area of womanly curves. And I need a ton of grooming. What was I thinking by agreeing to tonight? I’m not ready. I may never be ready. Peeta has been with other girls who really were beautiful and sexy; he won’t want me once he sees all of me._

And she panicked, rolling her shoulder to her ear to shove away his lips and moving out of arm’s reach. Peeta startled, completely stunned by her reaction, his arms still curved to where her body had been. He looked deeply apologetic.

“I’m sorry, Katniss. Did I do something wrong?”

She turned her back so he couldn’t detect the pain and conflict on her face. She loved him, and she wanted this night more than anything. Now, they couldn’t have it. Angry, unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

“Babe?”

Katniss squeezed her eyes shut, loathing the self-doubt she’d brought to his voice. He rounded her, his concerned eyes on her downcast face.

“Please tell me what I did.”

She drew a shaky breath. “It’s not you, Peeta, it’s me. I’m not ready. I need treatments.”

His eyes narrowed in confusion. Then, he gently pulled the drawing from her grasp, set it on his desk and, took her by the hand. “Come. Let’s sit down for a moment.”

They perched on the edge of his bed in uncertain silence as Katniss gnawed on her bottom lip.

“Talk to me, Katniss.”

She exhaled in defeat. “I’m not the most beautiful, sexy, alluring girl in Panem. I’m none of those things. You’re so kind to tell me that I am, but you haven’t seen all of me. And if you do, you probably won’t want me anymore because I need treatments to make me decent, and even they probably won’t help that much.” Disappointment and pain crisscrossed her face. “I want tonight so bad, but I shouldn’t have agreed to it.”

With furrowed brows he tried to process what he’d just heard. “So… you’re talking about _beauty_ treatments?”

She nodded.    

“And who told you that you need these treatments?”

“The lady from the Capitol who came to fit me for my gown. And her entire crew agreed.” She picked absently at a loose thread on his quilt. “Apparently, I’m such a mess that they’ll have to do the works on me to make me presentable enough to sing a song.”

Now he understood. She was in an active battle with insecurity, and in that moment, she was losing. Katniss was already so withdrawn. It made Peeta’s jaw clench that someone whose idea of beauty was artificially-colored skin would make her doubt just how lovely she truly was.

He had to convince her, but he knew words wouldn’t be enough. And the only approach he could think of in that moment could very well backfire. But he had to do something to keep her fears from dragging her out of his bedroom and, possibly, out of his life.

“Let me see.”

Her head spun to him, her eyes wide with alarm. “What?”

“Let me see,” he repeated calmly. “Let me see all of you.”

She launched from the bed and anxiously paced the room.

“Haven’t you been listening to me?! You’ve been with other girls who are everything you want, and I can’t hold a candle to them.”

 “Katniss,” he said calmly.

“No, Peeta.” She was growing more agitated. “I’m not the girl for you. You deserve someone prettier, someone who can afford nice lotions and creams and who doesn’t have to go home at night and sew up the holes in her mother’s hand-me-down dresses. Someone who –“

“ _Katniss,_ ” he said firmly, and everything stopped. Her distressed eyes locked with his steady gaze. He stood from the bed and walked to her.

“I have loved and admired every version of you since we were five-years-old.”

She could feel a surge of emotion, rising to her throat.

“From the fearless five-year-old who was eager to sing in front of her peers, to the bashful 16-year-old who only agreed to sing for the president to make her family proud. From the second grader with two missing front teeth who couldn’t stop smiling during the traveling magic show at school, to the 11th grader who presses her lips to my chest to keep from laughing too loud while we hold one another in the alcove.”

A single tear slipped down her cheek. She sniffed, blinking hard to ward off more.  

“I love that the brave, resilient girl who took to the dangerous woods to help feed her family after the mine explosion is the _same_ girl who avoids crowded halls at school like the plague.”

A smile dawned on her lips as she dried her cheeks.

“The girl who finally caught me staring at her over a year ago, and who decided to smile back. It was that bashful, sexy smile that gave me the nerve to trick her biology lab partner to switch with me so that she and I could get to know one another while dissecting earthworms… and learning about the female menstrual cycle,” he deadpanned with a comically arched eyebrow.

This time she laughed, heartily, at his facial expression and at the memory of that biology class. They started dating last summer, after that term. And until now, she thought that her assigned lab partner just wanted to work with someone else.

“The girl who loves her family, would die for her sister, and takes risks that she shouldn’t have to take to spend a few minutes with her boyfriend who’s from a different part of town. The girl who makes me feel alive.”

Another tear fell. Peeta pointed to the heartbeat sketch above his bed.

“You see that drawing? I drew it after my first conversation with you during lab. And I put it over my bed as a reminder to never let society change me, to never settle for someone I didn’t love when the girl I do love – the girl I’ve always loved – was looking into the microscope right next to me. You’re right, Katniss. I have dated other girls, most times just for the sex. I was trying to be like my brothers, and it wasn’t working for me. I craved something real. _Someone_ real. And that person has always been you.”

She covered her mouth with her palm as more tears fell.

“Now if you’re not ready to make love, we’ll wait. No problem, no questions asked. But if you truly want to make love tonight, then tonight is ours. I haven’t seen all of you, but I want to because I have love to give to all of you.”

Katniss briefly covered her face with her hands, applying pressure to her eyelids to quell the tears. Then, she dried her cheeks and reached for his face with both hands, planting a lingering, salty kiss to Peeta’s lips.  

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I love you, Peeta, and I want to make love tonight.” She nestled in his arms. “I’m sorry for the time I just wasted.”

Peeta glanced at the clock on his shelf. “It’s only 7:05.” He kissed her forehead. “We have plenty of time left.”

“Then let’s not waste another moment.”

She withdrew from his arms, took a few steps back, and stepped out of her flats. Peeta watched her fingers deftly untie the belt around her waist, letting it fall to the floor. Then, she loosened every button lining her dress and peeled her dress from both shoulders. When it slumped soundlessly to the floor, Katniss stood before him wearing nothing but a simple beige bra and panties.

His eyes washed over her petite frame. Her bra held two matching swells of flesh that could easily fit in his palms. Her torso and limbs were a continuation of her olive-hue, interrupted by the pink crinkle of healed, burned skin on her upper thigh, and a few thin, faded scars on her arms and waist. The consequences of hunting, Peeta assumed.

He reached for her hand, and her cheeks stained burgundy when he lifted her arm above her head and slowly twirled her. There was a faint smudge of stubble in her armpit, an additional faded scar or two on the backs of her legs, and the bulbous curve of her rear.

She stared at the carpet. “And you still haven’t seen my worst part,” she mumbled. And Peeta detected the moment her insecurities tried to resurge. She wasn’t perfect, and he didn’t need her to be. He just needed her.

“Now it’s my turn,” Peeta announced. “You haven’t seen a worst part until you’ve seen mine.”

She rolled her eyes and scowled. “I’m sure you don’t have a worst part, Peeta.”

He feigned a suspicious look. “Will you still love me once I show you?” 

She chuckled even as she scolded him. “Don’t pick on me, baby. I’m nervous as hell.”

He grinned as he stepped out of his shoes. “Here goes,” he shrugged. Then, he removed his socks.

“I, Peeta Mellark, have weirdo toes.”

Katniss stared at his feet, trying to suppress the smile forming on her lips.

“I mean, look at these things. They’re spaced funny, for no apparent reason. The little one’s fat and the rest of them are skinny. Then the second toe on either foot is oddly longer than the other ones… I’ve actually named those two fatso and slim.”

She doubled over in riotous laughter while Peeta wiggled his toes in front of her. They were pretty horrible. She tried to compose herself. “They’re wrestler toes, baby, that’s all. You have to have fatso and slim or else you wouldn’t be such a great wrestler.”

“That’s perfect!” Peeta beamed. “I’m gonna use that when my brothers pick on me again – which they always do.”

She was still laughing when he reached for the hemline of his shirt, but the laughter died when he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his husky, muscular chest. She stared dumbly with wordlessly parted lips as he unfastened his belt and pants, dropped them to the floor and kicked them aside.

Peeta watched her stare at the bulge hanging inside his blue plaid boxer briefs. She emitted a guttural groan and was suddenly aware of her own breathing. And something about the way he looked at her sent an electric current tearing through her body.

“Your turn,” he said huskily.

She unhooked the back of her bra and let it slowly fall down her arms.

“This is my worst part,” she quietly warned. Mustering her nerve, Katniss hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and maneuvered them down her legs, revealing a garden of black, downy hair.  And he stared – not the tempered stare he’d done so many times in public – but a ravenous gleam that hinted at a side of Peeta Mellark that Katniss didn’t know. Not yet anyway.

“Now I’ve seen all of you, and I know beyond any doubt that all of you is beautiful and sexy and intriguing and alluring.” Her eyes shone with love at his words. Then, he tugged off his boxers to reveal his large, erect penis.

Katniss’s jaw dropped, her breath catching in her chest. But Peeta was breathing heavier, hungrier. And she was locked in his stare.

“And now you’ve seen all of me.” He moistened his lips with his tongue. “Do you still think that I don’t want you, Katniss?”

He barely gave her time to shake her head. Peeta cupped her face in his hands, their mouths sealing with greedy passion as they stumbled to his mattress. Peeta threw back the quilt without breaking their kiss, but their lips parted as he hooked his arm underneath her thighs, lifting her feet from the floor and laying her on his bed.

He crawled atop her with the stealth of a wildcat, gently nuzzling her neck and nose. Then they were face-to-face, freefalling into each other’s eyes. And they smiled with anticipation and pride because they’d bested the odds and made it to this moment. Their love was always in survival mode in this arena called District 12, but they were surviving – on their terms.  

Her fingers hid in his blonde curls as they kissed, their tongues continuing their hungry exploration. Soon, his lips toured her chin, her neck, her collarbone. His every touch felt so impossibly good, and she arched her back as he kissed a wet, tantalizing path between her breasts. Katniss suddenly noticed the coolness of the air brushing across her nipples. She longed for his mouth to be there, but Peeta kissed the bottom swell of both breasts, coming agonizingly close but never reaching her hardened brown buds.

He kissed a path back to her neck, monitoring her deepest moans. They were both breathless, their chests heaving, their faces inches apart. He rolled the ponytail holder from the end of her braid and onto his wrist.

What he said next gave her pause.

“Can I love you in what you think is your worst part?”

Katniss’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?” she whispered as he gently unraveled part of her braid.

“Do you trust me, babe?”

Her eyes searched his for clues. “Yes. Of course.”

“And do you know that you’re safe to be yourself with me? That I love every beautiful part of you?”

“Yes, baby.”  

“Then if I do anything that doesn’t feel like love to you, tell me to stop and I will.”

She fell silent as her eyes continued to search his, but Katniss believed that he was only capable of loving her. So she nodded.

He started over, kissing her lips and face, her chin and throat. He continued a straight path down her body, and she tensed when his kisses neared the bottom of her stomach. She tried to reason with herself.

_I know he doesn’t mean what I think he means. That’s my worst part. He can’t possibly mean that._

But then he knocked his knee against one of hers, causing her legs to bow open. Then he inched lower, nestling between her legs. She propped on her elbows, her heart rate quickening as she watched him tenderly kiss each inner thigh. He was coming dangerously close to her center, which had betrayed her by throbbing for his attention.

Then what she thought wouldn’t happen, happened. He parted the doors guarding her most intimate region, the air tickling her clit as his cool tongue swept inside. Her head fell back over her shoulders, and she released a sound that was guttural and intense. Peeta reached a hand to her breast, massaging her nipples between the pads of his thumb and index finger.

She wasn’t exactly making words, but Peeta spoke her language.

She rocked her hips to his mouth, desperately wanting his tongue to travel higher. But with obvious skill, Peeta’s tongue lapped everywhere other than her clit. His slate blue eyes watched from between her legs, and she knew that he was making her wait.

“Please,” she advocated amid moans. She reclined on the mattress as she continued to rock her hips. Her hand pressed to the back of his head as her braid continued to unravel.

He teased her a little longer. Then the wait was over. Peeta hooked both arms underneath her thighs to hold them open, and his tongue and his lips descended on the small button between her legs, licking and sucking with abandon. She shouted in prolonged bursts, twisting and squirming on the bed as one hand gripped the side of the mattress and the other hand twisted in his bed sheets.

She was so wet and so close. Peeta moaned as he dismantled her, as he watched her wrestle with a force she didn’t want to control. And in the moment of her awakening, every muscle in her body locked before she surrendered, wailing at his walls, her head beating against his pillows, raven hair flying. She called for him because he alone could rescue her. But he was her captor. And he didn’t release her until she was completely free.

Peeta crawled his way back up her languid body, his lips glistening with her nectar. Her eyes were still closed, her body still thrumming. When he kissed her, she tasted herself in his mouth.  

“I love you,” he murmured into her ear.

“I know,” she whispered.

“Do you want to keep going?”

Her eyelids fluttered, lazily. “Don’t you dare stop.”

“Yes ma’am,” he chuckled lowly.

This time, Peeta started at her stomach, working his way up. He visited her breasts, his tongue and teeth working in tandem to elicit pleasure. After watching her come, her every breathless moan amplified his desire to be inside her, but he willed himself to wait a little longer. This was her night, he reminded himself, and he wanted her to come again.

When it was time for him to enter, he tried to prepare her. “This may feel a little uncomfortable at first,” he whispered. “I’m preparing you for me, but let me know if it hurts or if you want to stop. Okay?”

“Okay,” she said, already breathless.

She groaned as he gently pulsed one finger inside her, then two. It felt strange, but she didn’t want him to stop. When he asked again if she was ready, she told him ‘yes.’

Peeta leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and Katniss kissed his neck as his hand slid underneath his pillow for the foil packet he’d stashed there earlier that day.

“That feels so good, babe,” he whispered breathlessly, “but I need to be inside you.”

Katniss watched with buzzing nerves as he sat back on his haunches, tore open the condom and rolled it up his penis. Peeta angled his body and widened her legs. She felt his tip at her doors. He entered slowly, incrementally, closely watching her reactions and adjusting to her hisses and halted breaths.

He paused halfway.

“Am I hurting you babe? Do you want to stop?”

There had been a pinch of pain at first, but it was subsiding. Now, she felt like she was stretching to accommodate his girth. That feeling was uncomfortable but not painful.

“No, don’t stop,” she said even as her fingers tightly gripped his forearm. “Just keep going slow.”

Peeta carefully guided himself the rest of the way to her inner chamber, and both of their chests deflated when he was fully sheathed. He groaned at the tightness of her walls, at her spirited breasts, and at the realization that he was having sex with Katniss Everdeen.

He tried to focus on her. “Just tell me when you’re ready, and I’ll start moving.”

She leaned forward to gather her hair and pull it over one shoulder. Then she adjusted so she could press her lower back into the mattress. “Okay.” She moistened her lips. “I’m ready.”

He moved with caution and careful thrusts, watching every inflection of her face.

“Try to relax, babe,” he whispered. “You’re tense.”

She took a few deep breaths, which helped. And soon, the friction of his thrusts was causing something enjoyable to pool between her legs. But she couldn’t quite figure out the rhythm of their lovemaking. She felt awkward as she tried to move with his thrusts.

“Am I doing this right, Peeta?”

He slowed. “When I thrust, move forward to meet me.”

She tried, but she still ended up moving awkwardly in the direction of his thrusts. “I can’t seem to figure this out,” she said sheepishly.

“It’s okay, babe,” he reassured. “The way we were doing it was fine, but thrusting together can increase the pleasure. Let’s try this.” Peeta guided one of her legs to wrap around his waist and held on to the bottom of her thigh. “I’ll pull your leg forward as I thrust. That’ll get you use to the rhythm.”

With his help, she soon caught on. The sensation was becoming more and more enjoyable.

“That’s it, babe.” His eyelids shut. Amid her own sighs and moans, Katniss was drawn to the faint groans escaping Peeta’s lips, signs of his own pleasure.

“Is it okay if I move a little faster?” he asked.

“Yes.”

With her leg still wrapped around his waist, the tempo of Peeta’s thrusts increased, and their pleasure surged.

“Peeta,” she pleaded breathlessly.

“Oh you’re so tight,” he hissed. “You feel so good, Katniss.”

Moments later, she touched the side of his face, and his eyes opened to gaze into hers. In that moment, more than any other, their love making became real.

Peeta knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He’d been ready for her since their talk earlier that afternoon in the alcove. So he reached his hand between her legs and rubbing firm circles on her clit. Her mouth widened in horror – not from fear, but from cresting pleasure – and she felt her body was nearing another breakthrough.

He grunted and she moaned and the bed squeaked. And they created an intense, sexual cadence, their bodies laboring for each other’s pleasure and for their own.

“Peeta,” she pleaded in a higher octave, her breasts bouncing with their pace.

“Right there,” he groaned. “Right there.”

Katniss came with a shout so primal that she didn’t recognize herself. Peeta thrust faster, intensifying her orgasm and beckoning his.

“Fuck!” He grunted. “I’m gonna come.”

With a series of moans and involuntary jerks, he released into the condom and nearly collapsed on top of her. When he withdrew, holding onto the condom, Katniss felt the vacancy. He knotted the condom, dropped it on the floor, rolled off of her, and lay beside her.

They were still battling for breaths as his fingers reached for her hand, which he pulled to his lips.

“Are you okay,” he managed.

“Umm hmm,” she nodded and smiled.

“I need to clean up. I’ll be right back.”

He crawled out of the bed, dropped the condom in the waste basket beside his desk, and headed for his bedroom door. Katniss propped on her elbows, appreciating his rear and noticing the beads of perspiration coating his neck and back. And when he cleared the door, she flopped back onto his pillows, excitement surging through her body.

_That was AMAZING!!! Oh my goodness, Peeta and I just had sex! In his bedroom!_

Her mind was still racing when he slipped back into the room, his skin dried. A towel was oddly draped over his hand. He paused at his shelf, then he climbed into bed and gave her the towel. She rubbed it across her face and chest and arms, but she hadn’t sweat as much as he did.

“Come here,” he whispered, pulling her into his arms. He held her close and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “How do you feel?”

The look in her eyes said it all. “Beautiful.”

“That’s because you are, Katniss. You truly are. And I love every part of you.”

“And I love your wrestler toes.”

They laughed heartily. “Yep,” Peeta said. “After a while you learn to love ‘em. By the way, I usually keep my socks on, so I truly showed you all of me tonight as well.”

“Thank you for that,” she said. “Tonight was so wonderful, baby. You were attentive and strong and loving and you understood what I needed. Body, mind, and emotions. Thank you for talking me off the ledge. I’ll never forget what you did for me tonight.”

“It was worth every minute to be with you. Thank you for trusting me and for loving me.”

She inhaled against his chest, her body sinking deeper with relaxation. “I wish we had all night.”

“Me too.” He kissed the top of her head. “But, you know what we do have? Cake.”

She leaned up to look at him. “What?”

Peeta reached to his stand. He must have had the towel draped over the white box when he came back into the bedroom. The silver handle of a fork or spoon was sticking out of the box. He pulled himself to a sitting position, causing her to do the same.

“Peeta, you didn’t.”

“What?” he grinned innocently. “It’s your birthday. You’re my girlfriend. I live on top of a bakery. You get cake for your birthday.”

“But you’ve done enough with the drawing – which I absolutely adore, by the way. It is the nicest gift I’ve ever received, and it’s priceless. So I’ll really owe you if you add on a slice of cake.”

He opened the lid and each side of the cardboard box. She gasped at the miniature strawberry shortcake, enough for two.

“You told me once that it was your sister’s favorite, but you never told me the kind you liked. So this was all I had to go on.”

“I’ve only had cheese buns. I _love_ the cheese buns. And of course there was that loaf of bread you slipped into my knapsack when we were kids, the one with the fruit and nuts.”

Peeta stilled and his eyes shot to hers. He didn’t think she knew it was him who left the bread that his father sent all those years ago when the Everdeen family was nearly starving.

“I hope you’re not offended. We just –“

She kissed his cheek, noticing his use of the word ‘we’ but dismissing it.  

“That bread gave us hope. Thank you.”

He reached his hand to the side of her face, his gaze filled with determination. “As long as I’m here, you will never face another challenge alone, Katniss. We’ll face them together. I promise.”

She nodded and smiled.  

“Now, birthday girl, it’s time for cake.”

He fed her a forkful and she moaned and shut her eyes at the delicious burst of flavor. “Peeta, this is so good.”   

“I made it myself. But wait until you taste my cheese buns.”

She started to protest, so he fed her another forkful.

“Consider it food taxes,” he explained. “Most boyfriends pay some form of food taxes to their girlfriends within the first year of dating.”

She smirked as she chewed, and she scooped a tuft of whipped cream with her finger and smeared it on his lips. Peeta laughed, but instead of licking the whipped cream from his lips, he kissed hers, their mouths tasting like strawberries and cake and cream. Their kiss intensified, and they were quickly aroused.

“How much time do we have?” She asked breathlessly.

Peeta glanced over his shoulder. “It’s 7:48. There’s still time.”

She smiled slyly. “Can we do it again?”

He quickly placed the box on the stand and pulled her close.

“Yes ma’am,” he grinned.

* * *

They dressed in a hurry, and she quickly re-braided her hair. It was 8:20, and they were pushing their time together dangerously close. She pulled her ponytail holder from his wrist.

“I’m walking you home,” Peeta said as he put on his shirt.

No,” she said. “That’s not a good idea.”

“It’s getting dark outside, babe. You don’t really think I’m going to let you go alone.”

“I’ll be fine, Peeta.” She walked to him and laid her hand on his chest. “Listen, when my father meets you, it needs to be at the best possible moment. Him walking up on us together after dark won’t be that moment. I want him to like you, so we have to take this very carefully. Okay?”

He kissed her. “Okay. I’ll give you a three-minute head start, then I’m walking behind you.”

“All the way to the Seam?”

“As far as I have to go to see that you’ve made it home safely.”

She knew there was no convincing him, but his idea was a good compromise.

“Okay. Take the path through the meadow. Our house is near the far end of the Seam. You can follow the meadow and see it from a distance. We’re Number 17.”

“Okay.”

“We may or may not have consistent electric until it’s completely dark out. This time of the evening can be iffy. If I can, I’ll flash our porch light. If I can’t, I’ll stand out on the porch until you can see that I’m home.”

“Sounds good.” He glanced at the clock. It was 8:22. “We’d better go,” he said, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

“Wait. My drawing.” Katniss rushed to the desk, quickly re-rolled the sketch, and grabbed the red string. She slid her hand back into his.

The alarm hadn’t beeped, so Peeta knew no one was home. He led her back through his home and down the narrow stairs. They shared a final, quick kiss.

“I love you. I’ll be behind you in three minutes.”

“Okay. I love you too.”

And after he made sure that no one was walking past, Katniss exited the Mellark Bakery building with purposeful steps and headed in the direction of the meadow.

Peeta couldn’t wait the full three minutes. After two, he was out the door, his hands shoved in his pockets. He was in the meadow when he spotted her, making her way to her front porch. She must have run part of the way. She turned on her front porch, and their smiles found each other in the rapidly diminishing daylight. And with the sketch held behind her back, she walked inside her house.

* * *

Peeta’s mind reeled with all that happened that night, starting with the most important moments. They made love. Twice, not counting the oral. He’d watched her come three times, each time more beautiful the last, and she had coaxed him to pleasure twice. He knew Rye would want details about tonight, but Peeta wouldn’t give him any. Katniss wasn’t just some girl he was dating so he could screw. She was… _his_. He didn’t completely understand what that meant, but he knew it to be true with every fiber of his being.

The lights were on at his house. Thatch was somewhere with Natalie, so Rye must have come home early. But that didn’t make sense either.

He jogged up the stairs and entered his home, surprised to find her swiftly opening and shutting cabinet doors in the kitchen.

“Mom.” Peeta tried to hide the surprise in his voice. “Is the event over already?”

“No,” she grumbled. “Your father threw his back out again trying to help move a podium. I wish he’d listen to me some of damn time. Have you seen the liniment?”

“Umm, I think Rye might have had it for a wrist sprain. I’ll go get it.”

Peeta went to the hall bathroom, and found the liniment in the cabinet under the sink. He quickly slipped inside his bedroom, placing the box of uneaten cake in the waste basket over the set of used condoms. Nance Mellark never entered her boys’ rooms unless she was looking for something. After the kitchen, she probably would have looked for the liniment in his room.

Peeta returned with the liniment. “If you need my help with dad, I’ll be in my room.”

Then he turned to walk away. Peeta and Rye both kept their communication with Nance Mellark as brief as possible. She’d stopped hitting all her boys in their early teens, but there was a lot of resentment there. Thatch had far more tolerance with her – probably because her husband’s tolerance had been waning over the years.

“Peeta.”

He turned around.  

“You need to get everything you can out of Boggs. The boys you will meet there will be the same boys you’ll see in finals next year, so study them and find ways to outsmart them.”

He was surprised by what she had to say. “Yes mom.”

“And this is a great opportunity for you to get a post-secondary scholarship to a good school. Then you can come back home and help us grow the family business. Have you been saving your earnings for spending money at Boggs?”

“Yes mom.”

“Good. Don’t spend it all while you’re there.”

Peeta nodded. This had been the most his mother had said to him in months. She grabbed a rag and followed him down the hall on her way to the master bedroom. He was at his bedroom door when she spoke again. 

“I didn’t expect you to be home this early. What did you do tonight?”

He gave some nondescript answer, but mentally, Peeta had a different response.

_My girlfriend, mom. I did my Seam girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen. Right in your house._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone who's interested in this story. This chapter was a challenge to write, and I really hope you enjoy. Happy reading!

* * *

The slow whine of her bedroom door pulled Katniss from an already shallow slumber.

She needed a good night's rest leading up to the all-important presidential banquet dinner, but every time she closed her eyes, she relived every wonderful, naked moment in Peeta's bedroom hours before.

And those thoughts were _not_ helping her rest.

Around 1 a.m., she slipped her hand underneath her nightgown and made his firm, quick circles until she cried out, her pillow pressed to her mouth to absorb the sound. Sleep quickly followed, and she dreamt of Effie Trinket feeding her, headfirst, into a machine that slowly turned her skin blue. She woke every hour.

Now, there was the sound of her room door opening, his face lit by the orange glow of the kerosene lantern hanging from his hand.

"Are you awake, hummingbird?" He whispered.

She propped herself on her arms and squinted at the door. "Yeah, dad."

She glanced over at Prim, who was still fast asleep in her bed. Then, Katniss freed herself from the covers and padded out her room.

He stood at the dining table. The kitchen smelled of cooked oats with goat cheese and basil and mashed fruit, and she knew her mother had been up long enough to make breakfast. With the heels of her hands twisting at her eyes, Katniss deftly navigated every creak of the old floorboards on her way to the table. She didn't expect his arms, wrapping her in a tight bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you, hummingbird," James said before releasing her. "I hated to wake you, but I won't see you again before the banquet. I can't wait for the entire nation to hear you sing tonight."

She smiled sleepily. "You're the main reason I agreed to do it, dad."

"I know I am," he said proudly. "And I know you're nervous about tonight."

She nodded, and he grinned.

"Can't fool your old man. I know you like the back of my hand."

His eyes narrowed at some distant memory, and his gaze softened. "I was certain you'd be a boy, you know that? We were going to name you after me. Then out came this screaming little gray-eyed girl with a pile of dark hair." James chuckled quietly. "I could have been offered every little boy in the world, and I wouldn't have traded you for a single one."

"Dad," Katniss said with a lopsided smile. "You're getting mushy on me."

"I know, I know. It's just that… time goes so quickly." He stared a moment longer. Then, he collected his miner's helmet and lunch pail from the table.

"So I told you last night at dinner that I took an hour of leave time so I can be on the lawn of the Justice Building tonight for the public broadcast, right?"

"Right," she said.

His face darkened with yet another memory. "I remember when we only gathered there on Reaping Day for The Hunger Games."

Her brows furrowed. Katniss was fascinated to learn about The Hunger Games at school, but her parents and many of the adults of District 12 lived it, including Haymitch Abernathy, 12's reclusive sole victor. Katniss couldn't imagine standing in front of the Justice Building and hearing them call the names of people she would never want to lose: Madge Undersee. Gale Hawthorne. Peeta Mellark. Primrose Everdeen…

"Nevermind that," James said with a quick shake of his head, pulling Katniss from her reverie. "Tonight is a good night. And try to stay awake until I get home so you can tell me all about what happened today. Alright?"

"Of course I will, dad."

His eyes shifted to her hands. "What's with the red string tied to your wrist?"

"Umm… Good luck charm," she lied about the string from Peeta's drawing. "I can use all the luck I can get."

"You don't need luck, hummingbird, you have natural talent. You'll do a great job."

"Thanks, dad." She smiled as she walked him to the door.

" _And_ , don't be surprised if you catch the eye of a young man who might want to ask your old man for visits," he said. "As you know, I'm partial to Emory's son, but I'll be fair and entertain requests from any good Seam boy."

The smile on Katniss's face sank in tandem with her heart, but James didn't notice. And with one more kiss to her cheek, he was gone, leaving Katniss standing on the other side of the door, watching the shifting shadows cast by the lantern's light.

* * *

She was running late.

Katniss draped her messenger bag crossways her body, and her mother and Prim shoved her out the door with hugs and kisses at ten minutes 'til 8. By her estimation, her combination brisk walk/quick jog would get her to the Justice Building with barely a minute to spare.

When she arrived, she was surprised by what she saw. The entire area buzzed with activity. Peacekeepers in their standard white and Capitol officials in crisp black suits walked the property, talking amongst themselves. Workers, some Seam but mostly people she didn't recognize, were dotting in-ground lights along the perimeter of the perfectly manicured lawn. A crew of workers on extended ladders were installing two 12-foot campaign banners at both ends of the building's façade, and another crew was setting up a massive viewing screen adjacent to the building. Hanging lights were being draped from the branches of the two oak trees on the property, and several people were assembling round tables, draping them with white table cloths, and tying billowing cobalt-colored ribbon just underneath the tabletop for an elegant presentation in the Capitol's signature color.

Katniss scowled as she tromped up the front steps.

_Exactly how much money is the Capitol spending on this campaign visit? I bet the cost of that ribbon alone could feed an entire Seam family for a week. And other than the food for tonight's banquet, none of this stuff came from local vendors._

She was still brooding when she encountered a man with alabaster-caked skin and steel gray painted lips seated behind a long table just past the entrance.

"Welcome," he said with buoyant professionalism.

_What do you mean 'welcome?' I live here. You obviously don't._

"Katniss Everdeen," she said curtly.

"Ah yes, Ms. Everdeen," he said sounding pleased. "Ms. Trinket is expecting you for the full treatment." He flipped a few pages of the packet in front of him, and highlighted her name. Then he handed her a lanyard connected to a large badge that read "Stage."

"Drape this around your neck and report to the third floor lobby. Someone will direct you from there."

Katniss glanced around her. The buzz of activity on the lawn was nothing compared to mass commotion inside the building. People were everywhere and most were scurrying to and fro, hauling equipment, cleaning and polishing, or shouting orders. And Katniss realized that she had no idea how to get to the third floor.

_Shit. I hate to ask this._ "Where are the stairs?"

"There are stairwell doors to my far right and another set straight to the back of the building. If you prefer the elevator, you'll pass it on your way to the back."

Katniss thanked him and headed for the stairs in the back, hoping it would be less populated. It was. And the closer she got to the third floor, the more she visualized her recurring nightmare of Effie feeding her into a skin-tinting machine.

To her surprise, the third floor was quiet. The back stairwell led her to a short hall, and she followed signage leading to the elevator. Another long table was set up just past the elevator doors, and half-seated on one corner of the table was a man with dark hair whose skin was naturally the color of nutmeg.

Katniss approached from behind and cleared her throat. "Excuse me," she said quietly.

He glanced over his shoulder, then he stood and faced her. He wore dark clothes, but not a stodgy suit like members of the Capitol's delegation walking outside with the Peacekeepers. His was a subtle flair. Katniss noticed the swipe of gold eyeliner on each lid and a warmth in his penetrating gaze.

"You must be Katniss." He extended his hand, his chunky stone ring catching her eye. "I'm Cinna. I'm the chief stylist."

She'd heard Effie mention Cinna when her team visited District 12 weeks ago. And given what Katniss had seen of Effie and her team's outlandish fashion, Katniss was taken aback by how normal Cinna looked. She nodded and shook his hand.

They rounded the corner and started down a long corridor. All of the doors lining the hall were shut, but one door in particular had a small gold plaque that caught her eye: _For Maysilee and the many lost before her._ Katniss thought of Madge and her mother and hoped all was well.

"So you must think all this pomp and grandeur is completely uncalled for."

Katniss's eyes shot to Cinna, surprised by his words. "Actually, I do."

He laughed, humorlessly. "That's because it is. I may be the only member of this delegation who sees the cruel irony in spending this much money on a campaign visit to 12, which everyone knows is the poorest and most underserved district in Panem. The Capitol is paying your food vendors handsomely for the banquet dinner, but there's still a lot of need here, correct?"

"Absolutely," Katniss said. "My side of town is the poorest in all of Panem, and many people go to bed hungry. This visit is exciting, but when you all leave, nothing will have changed for us."

"And that's a shame," Cinna said with furrowed brows. "I've pointed this out several times to members of the delegation, but everyone tells me to focus on designing." He stopped walking and turned to Katniss with perceptive eyes. "Just like everyone treats you like you're from the poor side of town. Am I right?"

"Right," Katniss admitted.

"So was I," Cinna said. "I came from a really poor section of District 1, the part of the district that everyone wants to pretend doesn't exist. My family worked in the luxury trade for meager pay during the day, and we scrounged for food at night. But I made a better life for myself. Now, I'm the Capitol's chief designer."

The warmth of Cinna's eyes validated the sincerity of his words, and Katniss felt at ease.

"I noticed a reticence in your demeanor, Katniss, and I noticed that you've mended your dress more than once."

Katniss's cheeks burned.

"I'm not saying that to embarrass you," he said quietly. "Since no one from the delegation will listen to me, during this campaign tour, I've decided to try to encourage one person in every district of Panem whose life may be similar to my upbringing. You can have the life you want for yourself, Katniss, if you want it bad enough."

She stared at him, completely lost for words. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. When it came to her future, she had one option: finish school and find a good Seam boy to love. Until those words left Cinna's lips, Katniss didn't realize how desperately she needed to hear them.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome." He quirked an eyebrow. "Now since we're both stuck with this event, let's give them a great show."

This time, Katniss laughed humorlessly. "I don't know how great of a show I'll give them, Cinna."

"Then you'll look amazing giving them a terrible show."

And she laughed, an easy, generous laugh that relaxed her, even as they approached the bright, artificial light and the hum of voices coming from the prep room near the end of the hall.

* * *

From the wall of built-in bookshelves and the size of the room, Katniss guessed that the room was used as a library or an executive suite. There was no furniture other than a three-seater sofa against the wall near the doorway. Instead, opaque white curtains were everywhere, partitioning the room making it look like a triage area.

Effie spotted Katniss and Cinna as soon as they crossed the threshold, and she rushed over.

Katniss didn't know what irked her more – the sound of Effie Trinket's shoes, the sound of Effie Trinket's voice, or the blaring silence of Effie Trinket's clothes. This time, her dress was made of… paper? Pleated and gathered layers of newsprint that Katniss soon realized was President Coin's campaign paraphernalia.

"Oh good, our songbird is here," Effie trilled above the clack of her shoes. "You're going to be amazed with our results, dear."

Katniss felt a sudden rush of nerves, and her eyes darted between Cinna and Effie.

"I don't want my skin to be tinted," she blurted.

Effie burst into some irksome jingle of a laugh, and Cinna looked mildly amused.

"No, Katniss. I won't let anyone tint your skin," he said. "But here's what will happen today."

Cinna gave an overview of what she could expect throughout the day leading up to the start of the 6 p.m. banquet. When Katniss asked questions, Cinna's explanation put her at ease.

"Everything will be fine dear," Effie reassured. "And…" Something in her line of sight caught her attention. "Flavius, darling, let's move that entire station a little more to the right… Yes. Against that wall."

She turned her attention back to Katniss and Cinna. "My apologies. I'd better go. I'll send Octavia over in a moment to get you started." She clasped Katniss's hand in hers, and Katniss didn't expect the sincerity she saw in Effie's eyes. "If you have other questions or concerns, don't hesitate to ask, dear."

"Thank you," Katniss said as Effie tottered off.

"Have you met Octavia?" Cinna asked. "She's great. She'll –"

Suddenly, a cavernous noise stopped him in mid-sentence. And Katniss's cheeks stained.

"Sorry. I was so nervous leaving home this morning that I forgot to eat. And I never forget to eat." Her eyebrows squeezed with concern. "I didn't bring anything for lunch either," she said, more to herself than to Cinna.

He snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot. Come with me."

He took her to the last room at the end of the hall. She blinked in disbelief at the three long tables filled with fat clusters of grapes and other fruits, delectable-looking pastries, an assortment of cheeses and nuts, neat sticks of vegetables, dips, jams, breads, milk, and juices. And that was just what she could see. Cinna walked her closer, lifting the lids on several warming trays containing various types of meats and eggs. Clearly none of this, not even the breads, were prepared in District 12.

Her stomach rumbled again.

"This is the breakfast spread," Cinna explained. "It's free of charge, and it's here for participants as well as the Capitol delegation working from the third floor."

She had to make sure she heard him right. "No charge? Are you sure?"

He shook his head. "No charge. Eat as much as you'd like."

"And all of this is for the people on the third floor? Not the entire building?"

"Each floor has its own spread," he said. "But that wasn't what I almost forgot to tell you."

Cinna walked to a closet near the back of the room and reached to the top shelf. He returned with a familiar white cardboard box. Katniss could barely contain the smile growing on her lips.

"A young man came by earlier this morning asking which room you'd be in. Someone directed him to me. He gave me this box and asked that I give it to you."

She nodded and dipped her head, well aware that her smile was quickly morphing into the silly grin of a girl in love.

Cinna smiled knowingly. "Eat something. I'll stall Octavia for another 15 minutes."

As soon as he left the room, Katniss lifted the lid on the box. Inside were three cheese buns and a tiny notecard with two words: _Food Taxes._

And suddenly, nothing on the Capitol's fancy breakfast table compared to what was inside that box.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

Gale was supposed to meet Madge at 11:45 a.m., in their riskiest location yet – inside the Justice Building.

He left the mines at 11:00 so he could go home and scrub the soot from his skin, and Effie Trinket wanted him at the Justice Building by 12:15. That left 30 minutes to spend with his girlfriend in a room she said was supposed to be special, but had turned into a storage area for discarded furniture and equipment.

"I'll make sure the door is unlocked, so just walk in," she'd said. "I have the final fitting for my dress at 11:15, so I'll be somewhere in the building."

Madge had been an unexpected surprise in Gale's life. He had no problem getting a girlfriend, and when he was in secondary school, he was known to frequent the Slag Heap. Now, he worked 12-hour shifts in the mines, six days a week. With those hours, starting a relationship was the farthest thing from his mind.

The mines were closed on Sundays, and Gale preferred to be alone in the woods. He would hunt early Sunday mornings, trade at The Hob or with people throughout the district, and would return to the woods to spend the rest of the day.

Katniss had been a good companion for Gale in the woods when they were younger because she was just as desperate for her family's survival as he was. But James Everdeen had been deeply embarrassed to learn that his daughter had to hunt to help feed their family while he was incapacitated. James had taught Katniss to use a bow and arrow when she was a child, but now she was a young lady. He wanted Katniss to focus on her schooling first, and then find a lasting relationship that would provide her with a stable home. Hunting wasn't a part of that equation.

James, once an avid hunter, was rarely in the woods anymore either. Working in the mines could quickly age a person, and he'd worked as a miner for many years. Most Sundays, James was too exhausted to get out of bed before noon, and by that time of day, most of the good kills had scattered. So he often traded with Gale for meat. And Gale never left James's presence without hearing how proud Emory would be of him and what a good Seam boy he was. Gale appreciated the kind words, but for him and many people his age, the hard line of class division in District 12 was starting to blur.

And Gale's vision grew haziest the moment he laid eyes on Madge.

She was quiet and lovely, but her blue eyes shone with a bravery that matched his own. He wanted to know more. Gale waited for her after her fitting on the day the Capitol delegation visited, and like a good friend to them both, Katniss excused herself to the bathroom so they could talk.

For the first two weeks, they met at the end of Gale's work shift, even if it was for just a little while. On Sundays, he would ask her to meet him late morning - after he'd hunted and traded - at the farthest edge of the meadow near the forest's tree line. They would spend the rest of the day together in the meadow, laughing, and kissing, and talking.

Then last Sunday, he led her into the woods, to a secluded brook where the canopy of trees parted and brilliant sunlight reached the forest floor. It was there that they made love for the first time. And after, as she lay in his arms, it was there that she shared a family secret.

"My dad is cheating on my mom. He doesn't think I know, but I do."

Gale spoke after a few silent moments. "Does your mom know?"

Madge heaved a sigh. "She does. It's yet another thing that hinders her progress."

Gale didn't know how to respond. Claude Undersee's infidelity angered Gale because it was hurting Madge. But Gale wasn't exactly the comforting type. And just as he was trying to work up to a response, Madge said something that stunned him.

"Are you at a complete loss for what to say?"

Gale nodded. "Yeah. I have no idea how to respond to that."

"I get it," Madge shrugged. "And it's okay. I hope you don't mind me sharing these things with you."

"I don't mind at all." He huffed a short laugh. "My dad would always say 'You're too quiet Hazelle. That means something's troubling you.' I want to know if something's troubling you."

Madge kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Gale." She paused for a moment, deep in thought. "So would it help you if I just told you what I needed after I told you what was on my mind?"

Gale's eyes shot to hers in surprise. "Yes," he said so adamantly that they both laughed.

"I can do that," she said. "You can always be honest with me Gale. I'm quiet, but I'm not sensitive. Tell me what you need, and I'll tell you what I need. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And right now, I just need you to hold me and listen to me. You don't have to say anything. Just listen."

He did as she asked, and after a few minutes of talking about what was troubling her, she was fine. And Gale knew he would never find another girl like Madge Undersee, and he vowed to do everything he could to make this relationship work.

Now, it was 11:35 a.m., and he was already at the Justice Building. He signed in, navigated the bustle on the main floor, and took the stairs to the third floor. Surprisingly, the halls were vacant. He found the room with no problem.

_For Maysilee Donner and the many lost before her._

He twisted the knob and slowly entered. She hadn't arrived yet.

The room was wider than a storage closet but smaller than a full office. Amid the stacks of furniture, there was a book, similar to a large photo album, on a podium against the wall, and it was opened to a drawing of a woman with Madge's hair and eyes. The name Maysilee Donner was beside her face, and a paragraph was written underneath her name. Gale flipped a few pages and saw the names and faces of others, all Hunger Games tributes from District 12.

The door knob twisted, and he quickly flipped back to the page with Maysilee Donner. Madge slipped inside and locked the door behind her.

"Hey," she smiled.

He kissed her and gathered her in his arms. "Are you sure no one will catch us here?"

"I'm sure."

She led him through the maze of furniture. Near the back of the room, behind two large desks that were stacked atop each other, a blanket and two pillows were laid on the carpeted floor.

"Well Ms. Undersee," Gale teased. "I do believe you plan to have your way with me."

She pulled him to the floor and shoved him onto the pillows, fire dancing in her eyes.

"I most certainly do, Mr. Hawthorne. I most certainly do."

* * *

After Gale's fitting with Cinna, it was time for lunch. At 1:30, he was having something called a facial grooming session, and later that afternoon he was getting his hair cut and his nails trimmed. It wasn't Gale's idea of fun, but it beat the hell out of being underground working in a cramped, poorly ventilated mine shaft.

So he didn't complain. And when he entered the food room, he finally saw her; she wore a long terry robe and slippers, her skin glowing a pink-tangerine color from being freshly scrubbed. She was intently focused on making room on her plate for something called 'pigs in a blanket.'

"Well if you feed me like this regularly, I guess I'd paint my skin green too," he whispered at her ear so the others in the room didn't hear. She startled and spun to face him, but she recognized his voice.

"I'm so glad to see you." She sighed. "Gale, this is the craziest thing I've ever done in my life."

"Really?" Gale smirked as he started to assemble his plate. "Crazier than climbing high up in that tree with a bow and arrow and falling out of said tree while trying to shoot down a buck?"

"Must you always bring that up?" She scowled. "I was 12 or 13, and I'd read about something similar in a book. I thought I could pull it off."

"You scared the shit of our me is what you did," Gale said, adding some pigs in a blanket to his plate. "You were lucky, Catnip. You could have broken your arm or impaled your crazy self."

"Well that was _my_ crazy. _This,"_ she whispered, gesturing with her head, "this is Capitol crazy. Do you know that other than my eye brows, eye lashes and head, I've had every hair ripped from my body? I didn't even know I had sideburns, but they ripped those away too."

"Damn," Gale laughed, as he grabbed their bottles of water. "I guess they saw you coming."

"I guess so."

They went to the hallway, away from everyone, and sat on the floor.

Katniss glanced over both shoulders as she untwisted the cap on her water.

"I know you and Madge are dating," she grinned as she sipped her water.

"I know you know," he smirked. "Madge told me that she'd told you."

"Well she'd super into you, so you'd better not hurt her Gale. She's my... my _you_ in female form."

He huffed a short laugh. "Of course I won't. She's special. I really want things to work with her. But you're the only one who knows. We have to keep it a secret if we want to keep seeing one another."

"You know I won't tell on you, Gale," she said sweetly. "You're like the big brother I never wanted."

He laughed and jabbed her with his elbow, and they ate, inspecting and sharing and trading food from each other's plates.

"So can you keep a secret for me since I know yours?"

"You know I can, Catnip."

"I'm seeing someone too."

Gale cocked his head with interest. "Really? And does this poor guy know you're seeing him, or did you strong-arm him into submission?"

She swatted him. "Neither, jackass."

"I'm just saying," Gale said innocently. "You seem all quiet and demure, but I know the huntress underneath those layers. You're a headstrong, defiant ball of fire when you get ready. Which is how you got yourself up in that tree against my advice."

He was right. She could be headstrong and defiant, but that side of her rarely surfaced. She was more intent on being an obedient daughter to her hardworking father whom she'd almost lost in a mine explosion. But she wondered if her relationship with Peeta would be her ultimate act of defiance. She hoped it wouldn't come to that...

Gale drank from his bottle of water. "So who is this good Seam boy you're dating?"

She watched closely for his reaction. "Peeta Mellark," she whispered. "The baker's son."

Gale's jaw dropped. Then a huge smile stretched across his face. "Well, well, well. It seems we both do have secrets to protect."

Katniss was starting to blush. "It seems we do," she said, turning her eyes to her plate.

Gale's voice was suddenly serious. "Does he treat you well?"

Her eyes met his no nonsense stare, and she smiled, grateful for his concern.

"Yes. He treats me like gold."

Gale eyed her carefully for a moment; he believed her. "Then I like him," he said resolutely.

"So you won't tell my father?"

"Of course not." Gale shrugged. "I don't subscribe to that silly class division shit. I learned at the Slag Heap that no one cares what side of town you're from so long as you… well, you know."

She lifted her palm to stop him. "Yeah, I get it. Slag Heap 101."

"Something like that," he grinned. "So how long have you been seeing him."

"Almost a year."

Gale nearly choked on his food. "Almost a year?!" he whispered intensely. "And you've never told me? Well this guy must be something special for you to keep him under wraps like this. Do you think your father will change his mind about you dating a Merchant?"

"I'm hoping he will. I just have to find the best possible moment to tell him about Peeta."

"Good luck with that," Gale said ruefully. "Your father is Seam through and through. And Peeta's mother is known to be a bitch."

She didn't need to be reminded about their odds. She'd been trying all day to push her father's parting words that morning from her head. But she and Peeta loved one another, and they had to find a way.

"If any two people can survive, we can," she said, feeling that defiance rise inside her. "We'll find a way, Gale. I know we will."

* * *

It was 5:38 p.m.

They were in another room on the third floor, one of the rooms Cinna was using for fittings that included makeshift dressing rooms. Katniss and Octavia were inside a dressing room, behind a burgundy curtain that didn't reach the floor.

Katniss smoothed her hand nervously over the bodice of her gown as Octavia carefully zipped it. Katniss had only seen the dress on the hanger, and when she had her fitting with Cinna earlier that day, he didn't allow her to look in a mirror.

"It's best if you see it once we're all done," he'd said. She must have looked worried, because then he whispered, "the guy with the small bakery box from earlier will wish he brought you the whole damn cake when he sees you." And she knew her face had to be the same shade as her dress.

But now was the moment. The ceremony would begin in roughly 20 minutes, and it was time to see the final result. She turned to Octavia in the mirror-less dressing room.

"Oh Katniss," she gushed. "You look fabulous! No one will even recognize you!"

Earlier that day, those words would have unnerved or offended her. But after spending the day with the prep team, she'd really come to like them. Even Effie was starting to grow on her.

Katniss swallowed hard. "Do you think my family and friends will like it?"

"They'll love it," Octavia reassured. "Oh wait –" She snapped her finger and stuck her head through the curtain where Cinna, Flavius and Venia were waiting.

"Has Madge been taken to the banquet hall yet?"

"Effie just left with her and Gale a few moments ago," Venia said. "Should I try to catch them?"

"Yes dear. Tell Effie we only need Madge for a moment."

"Thank you," Katniss whispered when Octavia pulled her head from the side of the curtain.

"Oh it's no problem dear. Why don't we go ahead and walk to the mirror so you can take a look at yourself, hmm?"

Katniss nodded, exhaled a short breath, and followed Octavia out of the dressing room.

"Here she is," Octavia said in a singsong voice as Katniss appeared. Flavius sprung to his feet, his hand clasped over his mouth. Cinna slowly stood, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Oh wait! Close your eyes, Katniss," Octavia said. "It'll be more fun that way."

Katniss shut her eyes and Octavia guided her to the full-length mirror.

"Now… open!"

For a moment, Katniss just stood there, her brows furrowed in disbelief. The girl reflected in the mirror wore a stunning gown with an asymmetrical neckline in the shade of ember that perfectly caramelized her skin tone. Most of her raven hair was piled atop her head in an intricate updo, a side swoop of bangs almost covering one eyelid. By Capitol standards, her makeup was understated, but in District 12, it was perfect for her. Her darkened eyelids and full eyelashes, rose-colored lips, and contoured cheeks were stunning. And then there were her shoulders and chest and arms, lightly sprinkled with a fine gold dust that dazzled on her skin.

She wasn't just beautiful. She was as radiant as the sun.

"I can't believe it," Katniss whispered.

She turned to face the team, mostly a band of spectacles who had expertly transformed a ruddy, forgettable girl into a work of art.

"I love it," she whispered. "I don't know how to thank you." She stretched out her arms. "Just… thank you."

Octavia hugged her first, then Flavius was next in line practically bouncing with excitement.

"Remember what I said," Cinna whispered when they embraced. "You can have the life you want, girl on fire." She knew she would never forget his words.

A moment later, they heard Effie's footsteps and a delicate prance. Effie came into view first, wearing a metallic blue sheath dress with an elaborate fur neckline. And of course, she donned a powder blue wig.

"Oh! Oh you look amazing dear!"

But Katniss's eyes were locked on Madge. Her best friend wore a gorgeous, floor-length, navy chiffon gown with an intricately-beaded pearl bodice and cap sleeves. Her hair was curled in soft tendrils and loosely tucked into a bun at the nape of her neck. And like Katniss, Madge's makeup was immaculate.

Both of them stood gawking at each other, their mouths hanging open. They rushed to one another.

"Oh my goodness, Katniss!"

"Madge! You look amazing!"

"No, you look amazing! Oh my gosh! Your family and your _friends_ will flip out!"

"You think they'll like it?"

"Absolutely."

"And so will yours, Madge. You look so beautiful. Has your family and your _friends_ seen you yet."

"Yep," Madge beamed. "They love it! And _they_ look amazing too."

A man's voice interrupted their elation.

"Am I late for the party?"

All eyes turned to a stubbly-faced, paunchy, middle-aged man who looked strangely familiar to Katniss, but she couldn't quite place him.

"Uncle Haymitch!" Madge gasped and rushed to embrace him.

_That's Haymitch Abernathy? The victor? I never thought I'd see him in person._

"Hi Madgy," he said warmly, welcoming her embrace. "You look lovely."

But Effie looked completely dumbfounded. "Haymitch? Are you here for the banquet?"

"That's right tutz."

"Well why the hell didn't you show up for your fitting when we were here weeks ago?"

"Why didn't you just come out to my house?" He asked coyly. "You _know_ where I live."

Effie looked like she was about to explode, and Katniss couldn't help but be glad that Effie had changed out of her paper dress from earlier. She was livid enough to incinerate it. Her exchange with Haymitch Abernathy was fun to watch.

"Haymitch!" She growled. "You are the most _im_ possible, _ir_ responsible, _in_ considerate, asinine –"

Cinna stepped in with lifted palms. "Whoa. It's okay Effie. I have some extra suit jackets and pants in Haymitch's size. And we can give him a quick shave." He shook Haymitch's hand and led him to a dressing room, while Octavia, Flavius, and Venia rushed to set up a grooming station.

Effie drew deep breaths and tried to compose herself. "That man," she gritted as she smoothed her hand over her dress and forced a smile back to her face. "Okay everyone. Great job today. Now it's time for the main event. Katniss, I'll show you to the backstage area, and Madge you can follow me to the audience."

They fell in line behind Effie, and Katniss felt her nerves resurge. Madge grabbed her hand.

"You've got this," she smiled encouragingly.

_I sure hope I do._

* * *

James Everdeen arrived at 5:50 p.m. He didn't want to get there too early because he'd only taken an hour's worth of leave time. Miners only received 24 hours of leave time per year, and James always tried to save his hours until the end of the year so he could take two days off in addition to the Christmas Day holiday to spend with his family. But tonight's event was well worth it.

There were hundreds of people there. He stood at the edge of the crowd, barely on the lawn, his eyes scanning the crowd for his wife and younger daughter. James didn't expect to find them, but when he heard the voice he knew it was his Primrose.

"Dad! Dad! Over here."

She and Maura waved excitedly from near the back of the crowd. They could have arrived earlier and been near the very front; he knew they were hoping to find him and that warmed his heart. He kissed the backs of their hands, leaving smudges of soot behind.

"How's your day going, honey?" Maura asked.

"Much better now," James smiled. "I get to be with two of my two ladies for the better part of the next hour, and we get to watch our hummingbird sing for Panem." Maura clasped his hand in hers, unbothered by the soot.

"I think she'll have a really pretty dress," Prim said, smiling up at her father.

"I think so too, sunshine."

Inside the banquet hall, Peeta and Rye had taken seats at one of the two empty tables at the back of the room. They both got haircuts, dressed in their nicest suits, and were prepared to work in the kitchen plating the breads and desserts from Mellark Bakery. But unbeknownst to anyone planning the event in District 12, the Capitol brought its own serving staff. After the food was delivered from the local business late that afternoon, there was little else to be done.

Peeta thought he would have to watch the event from the lawn. But then a woman in a ridiculous paper dress swooped in to the kitchen and told the District 12 folks – mainly Merchant kids and a few people from the Seam who were serving Rooba's meats or the Hob's stew – that they were a part of the banquet dinner headcount. To avoid having empty tables in the camera shot, Effie Trinket said they "just _have to_ attend."

Peeta and Rye were happy to oblige. Thatch, who had helped deliver the food, never planned to attend. He'd made plans with Natalie instead. Now, their parents were in Peeta and Rye's line of sight, at a table far across the room with other Merchant families.

" _Someone's_ watching you," Rye murmured so others at their table wouldn't hear. "Your 9 o'clock."

Peeta locked eyes with a demure-looking Lilla who eased an apologetic smile to her face and waved. Peeta only nodded in acknowledgment.

"That girl's still got it bad for you, huh?"

"Trust me. It's over."

"Who dumped who?"

Peeta shot his brother a quizzical look. "Does it matter?"

"She's been telling everyone that she regrets dumping you, and that the reason you're still single is because you can't move on from what you two had."

"That makes no sense," Peeta grimaced. "If I can't get over her and we're both single, why wouldn't I just get back with her?"

"She won't leave it alone until she thinks you have a girlfriend. And you and I both know why."

Peeta shrugged. "I have no idea why."

"Because she thinks you're going to win finals next year, which you probably will. Can you imagine the notoriety coming your way if you win? You'd be the first person from District 12 to win nationals and the son of wrestling great Daniel Mellark. Your name would be known throughout Panem. And she wants to be at your side when all that happens."

Peeta ran a hand roughly down his face. He couldn't believe he didn't figure that out himself. That's exactly what she was up to; her interest in him resurfaced only after he placed second in nationals earlier that year. Lilla was disingenuous and shallow, and that was exactly why he dumped her two years ago.

"Hell," Rye said flatly. "For that amount of notoriety, I'd date you."

"Shut up," Peeta retorted.

"Seriously," Rye joked. "Let's make a go at it. You and me, holding hands in public, spooning after dark."

Peeta laughed so hard, his face was turning red. "You're a dumbass, Rye."

The lights dimmed. The banquet was starting in five minutes. And as Peeta's laughter subsided, his anticipation grew. Despite what Lilla said or what anyone thought, Peeta had a girlfriend, and they were happy. And in a matter of minutes, she would take the stage and sing. And blow the entire nation away.

* * *

There was no real stage inside the Justice Building, but one had been constructed at the front of the banquet hall for the presidential visit. On stage was a podium and microphone, and to one side were three rows of seats for stage participants.

Effie had appeared at eight minutes before 6 and shushed everyone waiting backstage. "We have a full audience inside, and the lawn is packed with people watching the live broadcast of the ceremony. Not to mention people throughout Panem are watching. All microphones are on, so we must keep quiet people."

The primary school participants huddled and held hands and used their inside voices. Cinna had designed everyone's attire. The boys were in dark suits with cobalt sashes, and the girls wore matching white dresses with cobalt sashes. The middle schoolers were in custom-designed outfits pertaining to their skit about the history of District 12. And then there was Katniss in her ember-colored gown, pacing and reciting the lyrics of _The Valley Song_ in her head. She was so focused that she didn't notice Mrs. Englund was supervising the primary school children.

"Katniss?" She approached, her eyes misting with tears. "You look absolutely beautiful," she whispered.

They embraced. "Thank you Mrs. Englund."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so," Katniss said with an nervous smile. "I keep telling myself that it'll be over in two minutes. Just two minutes."

"That's right. And you look so lovely, you could sing the alphabet and no one would notice."

Katniss chuckled and was about to thank her again when a little boy, maybe five or six-years-old with ash blonde hair ducked from behind Mrs. Englund.

"You're really pretty," he said shyly, his smile revealing a missing front tooth. He reminded her of another little blonde boy she'd first noticed during show and tell, many years ago.

Mrs. Englund ushered him forward, and Katniss squatted to come eye level to the boy. "Well thank you. And you're mighty handsome. Are you one of the delegates who will welcome the president?"

"Yes," he said proudly. "I'm Charlie."

"I'm Katniss." She extended her hand, and he shook it. "It's nice to meet you Charlie."

"Okay Charlie," Mrs. Englund chuckled. "Go wait with the others students." He waved with a dreamy little grin, and rushed back to his peers.

Just then, the lights dimmed on the stage. They were starting in five minutes. Effie approached Mrs. Englund and told her to get the children ready.

"They're giving the welcome, so they're first," Effie spoke quietly. "Mayor Undersee will open the event. When you hear the music, that means that President Coin is entering. You need to lead the children out at precisely that moment."

Mrs. Englund placed the students in a single-file line. Minutes later, Mayor Undersee was at the podium. Then the presidential music started and there was rousing applause. President Coin had arrived.

Katniss felt her pulse quicken. Then she found herself smiling at Charlie, who turned to smile and wave once more as he was shuffled onto stage. And just like that, her nerves dissipated. If Charlie wasn't nervous, she didn't have to be nervous either.

* * *

There was mass cooing and applause for the primary school children who gave a heartwarming welcome to President Coin. Mayor Undersee reappeared at the podium.

"President Coin you haven't had the full District 12 experience until you've heard our song, _The Valley Song._ "

"She's next," Prim and Rye said, excitedly and with a whisper, respectively.

"Please give a round of applause for secondary student Katniss Everdeen, who will sing _The Valley Song_ in our traditional way, without accompaniment."

James and Maura, and Prim, and Peeta anxiously watched the stage. James, who'd removed his miner's helmet when President Coin entered, quickly set it on the grass in front of him.

And Katniss appeared. And there was a collective gasp, the applause suddenly intensifying. The girl Maura and Prim had pushed out the door that morning had worn a tattered dress and her signature braid. But the girl approaching the microphone was unbelievably stunning in a fiery red gown, elegant hair, glowing skin, and immaculate makeup. Her family's jaws dropped, and so did Rye and Peeta's.

"I'm breaking up with you, Peeta," Rye whispered. "Fuck notoriety. I'll date her instead."

But neither Peeta nor James could speak. Katniss stood at the microphone, smiling bashfully while she waited for the applause to subside. She couldn't see anyone past the bright lights shining at the stage, but she remembered Effie's admonishment from earlier.

"Chins up, smiles on. No squinting at the lights and no chewing on your lips, young lady."

Finally, it was quiet enough to start. And suddenly, her heart pounded in her chest. She stood there, drawing a few deep breaths.

James and Peeta silently willed her.

_Come on, hummingbird. You can do this._

_Come on, babe. You can do this._

She shut her eyes, parted her lips, and started to sing, her melodic soprano feeding into the microphone. Everyone, inside and outside the banquet hall, fell silent.

The more she sang, the more she felt at ease. And when her song ended, she opened her eyes to rousing applause. President Coin stood to her feet, and everyone in the banquet hall followed suit.

James and Peeta beamed.

"That's my daughter," James shouted repeatedly and was met with warm congratulations and several slaps on his back.

_That's my girlfriend!_ Peeta shouted in his head as Rye slapped his back once.

No one in the audience was as stunned as Daniel Mellark. Katniss did have an amazing voice, and the young woman who'd just taken the stage looked nothing like the girl who pulled her sister past Mellark Bakery on their way home from school every day. The girl with the hair like coal that his youngest son once professed to love.

Daniel glanced to the back of the room where Peeta sat. His youngest son never spoke of Katniss Everdeen after Nance struck him when he was a child. And Daniel had argued with his wife later that night about her reaction, reminding Nance that their five-year-old was just a boy who would outgrow what amounted to his first crush.

But now, there was a look on Peeta's face that gave Daniel great pause. If his 17-year-old son still loved Katniss Everdeen, that would be a problem.

_Not her. Not any Everdeen. I can't allow it, son. I won't allow it._

* * *

During the ceremony, Charlie switched seats with another kid on the second row so he could sit beside Katniss. And when she smiled down at him while the middle schoolers were performing their skit, he whispered and asked if she would be his girlfriend.

_What?! This Charlie is a bold little guy,_ Katniss chuckledto herself. _But he's too cute to say 'no' to._

"Okay," she whispered back. And he beamed.

When all the presentations ended, President Coin took the stage, again to rousing applause. She was about 50 years old with silver gray hair that hung in sheets past her shoulders. She was shorter than anyone expected and had to adjust the microphone downward before she spoke. Coin's skin, which looked like the color had been sucked from it, wasn't helped by her all-gray ensemble, part of which draped around her shoulders like a cape.

She spoke of the District 12 she inherited after Coriolanus Snow's tyrannical and tumultuous rule, and of the peace Panem enjoyed during her leadership. When she said that not another innocent child from District 12 was sacrificed for the sake of a barbaric game, she received more rousing applause and a standing ovation.

"There's more to be done, good people of District 12. We will continue to keep your families intact, and your schools competitive, and your mines safe for every new generation. Some of our young people will finish secondary school and marry and start families. That is important work. Some of you will follow the proud legacy of so many before you and will begin work in the mines. Panem thanks you; that is important work. And some of you will leave District 12 in search of higher education, and will return home to re-invest in your district. That is of the utmost importance. And just as my regime has done for the past 24 years, we will continue to support the brave, smart, selfless, hardworking people of District 12."

More rousing applause and another ovation.

"So stand with us. Let's continue in the good work that we started. My opponent talks of the need for advancement. We have already been advancing for the past 24 years. The difference is that my opponent wants rapid change to fuel this advancement. Now I agree, some change is needed for growth. But not everything needs to change in order for growth to happen. I understand that too much advancement, too quickly, can devastate a family, a community, an economy. My 24 years of experience has taught me the proper pace of advancing a nation, and that is something that you cannot learn at this level unless you lead at this level!"

More rousing applause. And another ovation.

"So again I urge you, good people of District 12, stand with us. Help us ensure that we don't descend into some uncertain future with uncertain consequences for our children, our families. Help us not lose what we've all worked so hard to achieve. Go to the polls this fall and cast a vote for the only candidate who has delivered 24 years of peace and 24 years of experience and who wants to continue working for you. Thank you District 12!"

The end of her speech drew the longest ovation, and she spent a few moments waving to the crowds before taking her seat in the audience. Mayor Undersee concluded the ceremony by again thanking President Coin for visiting 12, thanking the Capitol delegation for their excellent and diligent work, and thanking District 12 – from the people who helped plan this visit to those gathered on the lawn outside the Justice Building.

"This concludes the public broadcast of our event," Mayor Undersee said. "Again, thank you all and good night."

The outdoor screen projected Coin's campaign poster, and people on the lawn started to disperse. James planted another set of kisses to his wife and daughter's hands and hurried back to work before his hour of leave time ended, a proud smile plastered on his face. And again, unbeknownst to either of them, he and Peeta shared the same thought.

_I can't wait to see her tonight._

* * *

After the public broadcast feed was cut, Mayor Undersee explained the order of events and proper protocol to banquet hall attendees.

"Now we'll have the dinner service. Menu cards with the items from local vendors are at each table. Everyone on stage can take their seats in the audience, and parents of the primary students, you can come to the edge of the stage to gather your children. I know you're all eager to greet President Coin, and there will be plenty of time for that after we dine. President Coin has graciously devoted this evening to District 12, so she will be happy to meet and greet each of you later this evening. Thank you for your cooperation, and I hope you enjoy our wonderful meal."

Katniss quickly spanned the audience, and her eyes locked with Peeta's. He was seated near the back of the room, next to his brother. To her surprise, Peeta's curls were gone, trimmed to a long buzz cut. Just the sight of him made her body quicken. They allowed themselves a longing gaze before diverting their eyes so no one would notice.

Charlie tugged at her hand. "Come on," he said excitedly.

She descended the stage stairs between Charlie and the rest of the primary and middle schoolers. He reached for her hand again at the bottom of the stairs and tugged her to a woman with a kind face just like his.

"Charlie, you did a great job," she gushed, enveloping her son in a big hug. She turned warm eyes to Katniss. "You did a great job, too young lady," the woman smiled. "What a lovely girl you are, and such a wonderful voice."

"Thank you," Katniss smiled. This woman was clearly a Merchant, and Katniss didn't expect her kindness. "Charlie is a great kid."

"She's my girlfriend, mommy," Charlie smiled proudly. "I asked her, and she said 'yes.'"

The woman and Katniss chuckled in amusement. "That's our charming little Charlie. We call him our Casanova." She turned her attention to her son. "Charlie, honey, Ms. Everdeen is a little too old for you."

Charlie frowned. "But she said she would be my girlfriend."

"Your mom's right, Charlie," Katniss said regretfully. "I am a little old for you."

"Plus," his mother added, "she's from the Seam and you're a Merchant, honey. And Merchants and Seams don't date. When you're older, you'll need to find a good young lady from our side of town."

Katniss felt as if someone hit her in the stomach. Hard.

"Forgive him," his mother smiled apologetically with the same kindness in her eyes. "He just doesn't know any better yet. And again, you did an amazing job tonight. Come on Charlie; let's take our seats."

Charlie protested as his mother led him to their table. And Katniss stood there, engulfed in sadness and anger, her heartbreaking for Charlie, who would soon be taught the ways of prejudice and division that were central tenets of District 12 society. But even more painful was the reality that nothing – not talent, not makeup, not a Capitol-designed gown – would change how some people viewed her because of where she was from. And she remembered Cinna's words about having the life she wanted.

_I want more than this. I deserve more than this. And one day, I'll have the life I want, even if I have to leave District 12 to get it._

* * *

Katniss was assigned to President Coin's table.

Seated on either side of the president were two members of her delegation: Plutarch Heavensbee her communications director, and Romulus Thread, the Head Peacekeeper in Panem.

Gale was seated next to Heavensbee. When Katniss saw him, she couldn't hide her shock. His hair was cut to a clean taper on all sides. He face was cleanly shaved, and his Seam eyes glowed against his olive skin. Plus, he was wearing a suit that looked to be cut to his lean, muscular frame. They embraced.

"You look amazing, Gale."

"So do you. I couldn't believe that was you on stage, Catnip. You'll have no shortage of guys asking for visits."

"My heart belongs to a 17-year-old. And maybe a 6-year-old," she joked. "Time will tell."

She sat next to Gale, and Mayor Undersee claimed the seat across from Gale. Madge sat next to her father. The eighth chair was empty, but only for a moment. After Katniss, Madge, and Gale introduced themselves to President Coin, a black-suited Haymitch Abernathy plopped into the chair, a look of pure apathy on his clean-shaven face.

Capitol servers poured beverages into the glasses and set a large basket of rolls from Mellark Bakery on the table. The basket was still circulating when a server lowered a hearty plate of salad in front of Katniss and others at the table. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. On a bed of spinach leaves were vegetables, fruits, nuts, and cheeses, all glistening in some liquid dressing. And there didn't appear to be single dandelion stem anywhere. It wasn't until Gale nudged her and handed her the basket of bread that she realized she was just sitting there, gawking at her plate.

"Haymitch," President Coin said with a smile that never reached her eyes. "It's nice to see you again."

"Alma," Haymitch said coolly, tearing apart a roll.

There was obvious history there. Mayor Undersee jumped in to ease the tension. "I hope you've enjoyed everything thus far, President Coin. We've carefully planned this meal to showcase our amazing District 12 cuisine."

At the same moment that Haymitch rolled his eyes, Gale reached for his water and took a sip. And Katniss knew Gale was trying to keep himself from commenting on the hungry people of the Seam who knew nothing of District 12's amazing cuisine.

"Everything is lovely, Claude. Thank you for a wonderful ceremony." Her eyes shifted to Madge. "And you have a lovely daughter, who I understand is a very good student. Your father should be so proud."

"Yes, he should be," Madge said, forcing a smile to her lips. Haymitch snorted a sarcastic laugh, and Mayor Undersee shot him a warning glance.

Katniss had just shoveled a forkful of the delicious salad into her mouth when President Coin's gaze shifted to her.

"And it's Katniss, right," Coin asked, poking her fork into the salad.

Katniss nodded, trying to chew as fast as she could. She took a sip of water.

"What an absolutely lovely voice you have. You must sing at every function."

Katniss shrugged. "Actually, I haven't sung publicly in years."

Coin cocked her head in amazement. "Well you should. A voice like that could earn you a college scholarship to join a school choir."

Katniss almost dropped her fork.

"Really?"

"Really," Coin nodded. "You're that good."

Katniss's mind raced. She had no idea that college scholarships existed for singing. This could change everything.

Coin's attention had already shifted to Gale.

"Where can I learn more about these scholarships?" Katniss blurted.

Coin smiled politely at Katniss. "Well, since you were so kind to sing for us, we could compile a comprehensive list and send it to you. Your office could handle that, right Plutarch?"

"Absolutely," Plutarch said. "I will get your address before we leave. You can expect to have the list in under ten days."

"Thank you, President Coin." Katniss instantly locked gazes with Madge, and both their eyes widened with excitement.

_This could be my ticket out of 12! I want to go to college and study commerce and have the life I want. Maybe I can even go to the same school as Peeta._

Coin's eyes were back to Gale. "And Gale, you are one of the miners, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Gale said.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you. Much of this election rests on opportunities in the districts for young people. Some of our smaller or more rural districts similar to 12 have seen a mass exodus of young people who are moving to more populated areas. You're a shining example of how a young person can make a life for himself right at home in an industry that my administration has made much safer."

Gale sat silently for a moment deciding between two responses. On one hand, he could agree with Coin's notions, earn his pay-and-a-half for the evening, and feel certain that he would still have a job to go to the following day. On the other hand, he had the ear of the president of Panem, and he could tell her the truth about what miners faced.

His candor could cost him everything. But so could the dangerous conditions in the mines. He already knew what he had to do.

"Actually, with all due respect President Coin, the mines are not much safer than they were four years ago when the explosion killed my father and several others, and almost gravely injured Katniss's father."

Everyone at the table, even Haymitch, stopped eating, their eyes darting between Gale and President Coin. Haymitch snickered. "I like this one," he said, gesturing his head toward Gale.

"Now just a minute young man," Mayor Undersee said hotly. "I take issue with that statement. President Coin has done a marv —"

Coin held up her hand and instantly silenced the mayor. She leaned forward, her eyes never leaving Gale.

"What's that you say?"

"We're not much safer," Gale said. "Your administration supported us by instituting industry-wide safety guidelines, purchasing better mining gear, and installing level meters to detect increased gas levels. And we are very grateful for those things. But what we fear even more than a cave-in is the methane gas. The level meters aren't effective with as far as we travel into the earth. We try to use lamplight to detect methane on our own, but methane gas is hard to detect. If it gets in the shaft where we work and we inhale too much of it, it will kill us almost instantly."

Madge looked positively frightened, her eyes darting from her father to Haymitch to President Coin. It was as if she was silently screaming for someone to do something. Katniss lowered her head, feeling a rush of guilt for thinking about her own future when her father and Gale's work was so inherently dangerous.

Gale had President Coin's full attention. "Gale, what will it take really improve safety in the mines," she asked quietly.

"We need a second mine hole, another means of ventilating the mines. I've been reading up on it, and that would help tremendously. We could always benefit from wider mine shafts, and we need someone who is staying abreast of safety standards and practices and the best types of equipment. Not an inspector; someone who's looking out for all of us who work in the mines."

Coin nodded thoughtfully with narrowed eyes.

"And this isn't exactly a safety thing, but we'd love to have more than two days' of leave time per year. We get 24 hours a year of annual leave, but we work 12-hour shifts. And my four-year-old sister who starts primary school this fall has already claimed one full day of my leave time so I can carry her lunch box on her first day of school. She said she wants everyone to know that I'm her muscle."

Hearty laughter filled the entire table, and with it, the heaviness was lifted. Servers reappeared and replaced the salads with plates of roasted wild turkey and root vegetables, seasoned potatoes, and a side of rabbit stew.

"I heard you, Gale," President Coin said. "Thank you for your candor."

"Thank you listening to my concerns, President Coin."

"Plutarch, please be sure I have Gale's contact information. I'd like to keep in touch with him myself, to address the concerns of District 12 miners."

Mayor Undersee clenched his jaw and sawed into his food, but he kept silent.

"Now," Coin said, glancing around the table to be sure everyone had been served, "let's eat."

* * *

After the dinner portion of the night ended, swarms of people waited for their chance to meet President Coin, with Mayor Undersee at her side.

Katniss was near the back of the room, away from the bulk of the crowd, also greeting people who wanted to congratulate her on her performance. Haymitch hovered around a long table at the back of the room that had been stocked with alcohol, coffee, tea, water, and a pink non-alcoholic drink with a slice of lemon wedged on the rim. Someone was manning the drink table, and Effie Trinket, who stood facing Haymitch, looked to be refusing him anything containing alcohol. Finally, Haymitch left in frustration.

Madge and Gale slipped out of the banquet hall and met in the office manager's narrow paper goods supply closet. She locked her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I wish you didn't have to work in the mines," she whispered. "I had no idea of the dangers you face every day."

He pulled far enough away to look into her eyes. "Hey. Don't worry. I'll be fine. We all look out for each other down there. We take precautions."

She exhaled slowly. "Maybe President Coin will really do something about it this time. Did you give your contact information to the Plutarch guy?"

Gale nodded. "I feel like Coin will follow up. This is an election year, and with a strong challenger this time around, she needs to foster as much goodwill as possible."

"Well, I'm proud of you for speaking up, Gale. I admire your conviction and bravery. And I love that you ticked off my dad."

Gale chuckled lowly. "And I admire your bravery, Madge. You're stronger than most." They shared a kiss filled with love, even though neither of them said the word.

Gale returned to the banquet hall separate from Madge. As soon as she entered, Peeta approached.

"You look great, Madge," Peeta smiled.

"Umm, hmm," she smirked. "You and I haven't spoken in a year-and-a-half, not since I told you to let her catch you staring. I know why you're really here, Mellark."

Peeta dipped his head, grinning. "You're right. I apologize, Madge. I should have thanked you a long time ago. You changed my life that day."

"No thanks needed," she said. "I'm glad it's working out."

"It is definitely working out," Peeta nodded.

Madge smiled knowingly. "So I'm guessing you need a favor?"

There was suddenly an intensity in Peeta's eyes, and Madge fully understood what it meant.

"I need a few minutes alone with her. In private."

* * *

Katniss was surprised by the number of people who congratulated her. Of course, it didn't compare to the throngs of people waiting to greet President Coin, but since most of the people in the room were Merchants, Katniss was surprised nonetheless.

She didn't expect Charlie and his mother to be among the people who approached her.

"He said he forgot to tell you something," his mother smiled warmly, turning her gaze to Charlie.

"You did a great job and you can really sing," Charlie said politely. His words sounded rehearsed, and his smile from earlier was gone. Katniss wished she could wrap him in a big hug and beg him to never let anyone change him. Instead, she managed a smile and politely and thanked him. Then, as his mother tugged him out the door, Charlie glanced over his shoulder, shot Katniss his dreamy little grin, and waved with a flirtatious flutter of his fingers.

Katniss waved back and laughed, relief flooding her body. In Charlie's mind, she was still his girlfriend despite what his mother said or what side of town she was from. He was playing by the rules and keeping his true feelings a secret, like another blonde guy she knew.

And just then, Daniel Mellark approached. Nance didn't bother; she waited across the room with the others in line to meet President Coin.

Daniel shook her hand and smiled, but Katniss noticed the subtle squint of his eyes; it was odd, like he had a question and he wanted to see if she had an answer.

"Congratulations, dear," he said. "You did a superb job."

"Thank you, sir." She'd never looked squarely at him before. He and Peeta greatly resembled.

"By the way, do you know my sons, Rye and Peeta? I was just wondering where they'd gotten off to. I'm sure they'll want to meet the President too."

Katniss didn't flinch. "I think that's Rye over there, talking to Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter."

Daniel followed her line of sight and saw Peeta and Madge in conversation. And he knew that either Primrose was confused about which boy her sister had a crush on, or Katniss was lying. Nonetheless, watching Peeta smiling with Madge was promising...

"Oh, that's Peeta, not Rye," he said. "People confuse them all the time."

Katniss smiled politely, grateful that her prep team was approaching to congratulate her. Something about this conversation with Daniel Mellark was making her nervous. He shook her hand again, they said good night, and he walked back to the other side of the room.

Then, Katniss was in a flurry of hugs and congratulations from Octavia, Flavius, Venia, and Effie. But when Cinna embraced her, he also had a message that he whispered in her ear.

"Madge wants you to meet her on the third floor as soon as you can get there. In the room she said is dedicated to her aunt. She said it's very important that she speak with you."

Katniss nodded with concern in her eyes, hoping it wasn't bad news about Maryenne Undersee. She slipped out the banquet hall and headed for the back stairwell.

* * *

The door was unlocked, so Katniss slipped inside the room with the gold plaque. To her surprise, the room was filled with discarded furniture.

Madge waited beside a podium, clutching a book the size of a large photo album to her chest. She spoke before Katniss could ask what was wrong.

"I need to put this book in your messenger bag so I can smuggle it to my Uncle Haymitch. It's safer at his house anyway."

"Okay…" Katniss looked baffled. "Is that why you called me up here? Cinna said it was important."

"It is important," came a familiar male voice.

She spun, her widened eyes locking with Peeta's. He leaned against the wall behind the door in an empty space between stacks of chairs and tables and desks. Katniss rushed to his arms, their lips smacking with kisses.

"Hey," Madge said, snapping her fingers to get their attention. "I've given Peeta the rundown. Rye is running a diversion for Peeta downstairs, and Katniss, you guys only have 15 minutes before people notice that you're gone. I'm going down the hall to the prep room to slide this book into your bag. I'll be back in 15."

They thanked her, smiling contentedly from each other's arms. Then Madge was gone, twisting the lock on the door knob before pulling it shut.

Katniss ran her hands over Peeta's hair in disbelief. "Baby, your curls are gone."

"A requirement for Boggs," he grinned. "Like it?"

"Yes, but I can't decide which style I like more," Katniss said. "You look so good."

"And you…" Peeta slowly shook his head, fire catching in his eyes. "You look absolutely irresistible. I wanna rip you out of that dress."

She leaned in, whispering seductively against his lips.

"Why don't we just unzip it?"

* * *

Her back was against the wall. Literally.

The clasps on the back of her new black-lace bra scratched a short line on the paint with each thrust of his hips. It was important that she not mess up her hair, which would be a dead giveaway of what happened during her absence from the banquet hall. So she held onto him, her head draped over his shoulder, her legs wrapped around his waist, her black-lace panties dangling from his wrist, his pants and boxer briefs in a pile at his ankles, her whole body in his hands.

Katniss tucked her lips into her mouth to muffle her moans, but from this angle, every drive of his hips was getting her closer to the feeling she craved. It was like a hunger.

"You are so damn beautiful, Katniss," Peeta gritted. "I'm so proud that you're mine."

His words helped topple her, sending her over the edge with long, strained moans. And as she fell over the edge, she pulled him with her. He drove faster, harder, his hips jerking and his face squeezed, guttural noises he couldn't contain ripping from his throat. They clung to one another, breathless and weak, exchanging soft words before he lowered her to the floor.

"I probably won't get to see you before I leave for Boggs the day after tomorrow," Peeta said as he secured the belt on his pants. "Coach is going to keep me pretty busy until I leave, just like he did with Thatch and Rye."

"I understand." Katniss turned so Peeta could re-zip her gown. "I want you to make the most of this opportunity. But I'll miss you like crazy while you're gone."

Peeta turned her to face him and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"I want you to know something, Katniss. Boggs is the best college prep program for wrestlers there is, but Boggs also has a reputation for its offsite parties. My brothers told me all about them. The guys get Saturday nights off, and they hook up with local girls and get laid. It's almost a tradition."

Katniss swallowed hard, her eyes worriedly searching his. Peeta pulled her hand to his lips. "I want you to know this so you're not caught off guard, and I want you to know that I would never, ever cheat on you."

She shut her eyes and nodded, exhaling a long, steady breath.

"You're the only girl I want, and I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have. Do you believe me, babe?"

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I believe you, Peeta, and I trust you. Thank you for telling me."

He pulled her into his arms. "Our relationship may be a secret to everyone else, but we won't keep secrets from each other. I promise you, I'll be faithful."

"And I will too. I'm committed to what we have, and I don't want anyone but you."

He kissed her with a wide smile on his face. "By the way, you _killed_ it tonight. I fell in love with you all over again."

"Yeah?" she beamed.

"Yeah. And I saw all those people congratulating you. Including my dad."

Her brows furrowed as she remembered her conversation with Daniel Mellark. "Peeta, after he greeted me, he asked if I knew you or Rye."

Peeta's eyes narrowed. "He asked if you _knew_ us?"

"Yeah. He said he didn't want you guys to miss greeting President Coin, but your family was nowhere near the front of the line. I saw you talking to Madge, and I pretended to think you were Rye. I think he might suspect something."

Peeta shrugged. "I don't know how. I haven't mentioned you since that time he –"

Peeta stopped short.

"I know," Katniss admitted softly. "Delly told me that your mom hit you when you were younger for what you said about me."

Peeta's jaw clenched. "And my father did nothing to address it. I love my dad, but there are some things he allows that I'll never understand."

Just then, there was a tap at the door.

"It's me," Madge whispered from the other side.

"We'll be right out," Katniss said.

She and Peeta shared one last kiss. They spoke hurriedly.

"I told Gale about us. He's dating Madge and they're keeping their relationship a secret too."

"Okay," Peeta nodded. "And we have to find a place to be alone when I come back. We can't do _this_ at the alcove," he grinned sheepishly.

"I know. I'll try to think of something while you're gone. I love you. Travel safe and come back to me, okay?"

"I will, and I love you too. Remember, amaranthine."

She smiled over her shoulder before she walked out the door. "Amaranthine," she whispered.

* * *

Peeta stopped by the men's room to discard the used condom and check his face for traces of lipstick. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling over what his father said to Katniss.

_Why would you ask her if she knew me? What was that about, dad?_

And though he had no answers to those questions, he hated to admit something he had known since he was five years old: he needed to keep his love for Katniss Everdeen a secret from his father too. Because unlike his mother, Peeta had no idea where Daniel Mellark stood.

* * *

When Peeta re-entered the banquet hall, his family was next in line to greet President Coin. He joined his parents and Rye, just in time.

"Are you alright, son?" Daniel whispered. "Rye told us that something had given you the runs."

_Really Rye?_ Peeta's eyes shot to his brother who was mildly smirking at him.

"Yeah. My stomach's settled now. It must have been the stew. It was pretty rich."

Now it was their turn. Daniel introduced his family as they each extended their hand to the president.

"Mellark Bakery provided all of the breads and desserts for tonight's banquet," Mayor Undersee told President Coin.

"Absolutely delicious," Coin smiled pleasantly. "I may dream about that caramel cake tonight."

Everyone laughed on cue. "Well we would be happy to send some back with you as a reminder of District 12," Daniel said.

"Absolutely," Coin said.

"Daniel is modest, so he won't tell you this himself, but he's a local wrestling legend, and the Mellark boys are among the best wrestlers in Panem," Mayor Undersee gloated. "Peeta leaves for Boggs Academy in a few days, and he and Rye both placed second in the national competition in the past two years."

"Well done," President Coin nodded, sounding impressed.

"We're really proud of them," Daniel said warmly. "Rye leaves for Lyme this fall, and Peeta will try for the national title next year."

"And we have another son who is also a great wrestler," Nance said. "Our oldest, Thatch."

"A family dynasty," Coin smiled. "Rye, is it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I wish you well at Lyme. And Peeta, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I hope you win that national title. Your family is clearly a pillar of this community, and your win will mean a lot to District 12."

"I'll do my best, ma'am," Peeta smiled politely.

As they moved off the line, two smiling Merchant couples approached Daniel and Nance, and Rye caught the eye of a few friends who beckoned him over. Peeta made his way to the drink table at the back of the room. It would help his stomachache story if his parents saw him slowly sipping bottled water.

Someone reached for the pink beverage with the lemon wedge next to him.

"You're Peeta Mellark, right?"

Peeta looked into Seam gray eyes so much like hers. "Right."

"Gale Hawthorne," he said with a tempered smile, extending his hand.

Peeta returned a similar smile and shook Gale's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

They took a few steps from the table and stood beside one another against the wall. They both knew this wouldn't be just a simple greeting. They were both important in Katniss's life, and they needed to understand certain things about one another.

"I think we have someone in common," Gale said, lifting the cup to his lips, not making direct eye contact with Peeta.

"We do," Peeta nodded. "She's a good friend of yours, correct?"

"More like a sister. We've helped each other through our most uncertain, devastating times."

Peeta looked directly at Gale, who also turned to face Peeta.

"Thank you," Peeta said sincerely. "I wish I did more for her and her sister during those times."

Gale seemed caught off guard by his words. He studied Peeta through narrowed eyes. "You love her."

"More than you know," Peeta said quietly, holding his gaze.

Gale slowly nodded, smiling with unparted lips. "I believe you. And I'll do all I can to help you guys because I know she loves you too."

"We appreciate that." Peeta took a long sip of his water. "And I offer the same to you. Katniss told me a few minutes ago about your relationship. She's a great girl."

Gale took another drink to mask his broad smile. "That she is. We're just getting started, but I hope it lasts. And speak of the beauties, here they come."

Madge and Katniss approached, and they stood in their respective boyfriend's line of sight. Peeta extended his hand to Katniss, keeping their cover in case someone was watching.

"Good job tonight, Katniss," he said, quietly.

"Thank you, Peeta. And Gale, this is my best friend, Madge Undersee."

He extended his hand. "Gale Hawthorne. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Madge grinned.

Katniss cleared her throat. "So… you two have met." Her eyes darted between Peeta and Gale. "I hope Gale has been on his best behavior."

"Oh don't worry, Catnip – That's her real name by the way, Catnip Everdeen."

Katniss scowled at Gale. Peeta and Madge smiled, trying not to laugh.

"I haven't told them about some of your more harrowing moments in the woods. Like that time you _fell out of a tree shooting at a buck,_ " Katniss said along with Gale.

" _When_ will you let that go?"

"Never," Gale grinned.

"Excuse me."

No one noticed her approaching. She slid between Katniss and Madge, and now _she_ was in Peeta's line of sight.

"Lilla," Peeta said, the smile dropping from his face. Madge's eyes traveled from Katniss to Peeta to Gale and back to Katniss, who was clearly on edge.

"Hi everyone." Her irritatingly bubbly voice was somehow diluted, and she seemed… contrite. She turned to Katniss with a sour smile. "Good job tonight. They really worked wonders on you."

Katniss's eyes flared and her fists clenched at her side, and Gale silently willed her to make eye contact with him. This was the absolute last place she needed her fiery side to surface.

"What do you want, Lilla," Peeta said abruptly.

"I know we had that fight a few weeks ago in the hall at school, and you were right. I was completely out of line, and for that I apologize. I was just hoping that maybe we could go somewhere and talk. Just you and me for a few minutes."

"No thanks, Lilla. Now if you'll excuse us we were –"

"Peeta," she implored, her eyes locked on his. "I know I've made mistakes, but I'm trying to fix them. To fix _us_. And we're both single and that tells me that we're both still holding on to what we had."

And suddenly, Peeta had plan.

"I'm not single."

All eyes in the circle flashed to Peeta, but his eyes were locked on Lilla.

"What?" Lilla chuckled dismissively and rolled her eyes. "She must be invisible."

"Oh she's real, and she's in the room tonight. Closer than you realize."

Katniss held her breath, her body tensing, and her eyes glued to Peeta. But he refused to take his eyes off of Lilla, who looked injured.

"Are you just making this up to hurt me?"

"I've never once tried to hurt you, Lilla. You know that. But I'm with someone I care about very much. We kept it a secret because she's really quiet and doesn't like a lot of attention. But, I'm tired of hiding." Peeta shrugged. "It's about time everyone knew about us."

Katniss felt like she couldn't breathe. _Peeta, no! If everyone knows about us, it'll ruin us. My dad will put a stop to it, and your mom won't allow it. Please don't tell Lilla about us. Please!_

He lowered his eyes to the carpet. "I hope you don't mind that I'm ready to tell everyone." Then, he reached for Madge's hand and pulled it to his lips. Madge's eyes widened with surprise, but she instantly recovered. "Come on, love," he said softly to Madge, interlocking his fingers with hers. "I want to officially introduce you to my parents."

As Lilla croaked with surprise and hurried off, Katniss stared after Peeta and Madge with her mouth hanging open. If Peeta appeared to be dating Madge in public, it would put a stop to his father's suspicions and Lilla's advances, and his mother would be the happiest bitch in District 12 knowing that her son was dating the mayor's daughter. And since she and Madge are best friends it only makes sense that Katniss would hang out with Peeta and his 'girlfriend.' And she might even bring Gale along, her good Seam boy…

"That's one smart boyfriend you have Catnip," Gale said shaking his head. "Absolutely brilliant."

Katniss nodded unable to contain the shrewd grin forming on her lips. "Gale," she said sweetly. "I think it's time you asked my father for visits."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was only a part of the chapter I was working on, but I'm posting this section as its own chapter to move this story along (a little). This story will get more interesting, so please stay tuned.

 

The following morning, Katniss met Madge on the outskirts of the Merchant Quarters with the photo album, still tucked in Katniss's messenger bag. Madge said the book was called The Tribute File, and it contained sketches and descriptions of each of person from District 12 who was reaped for The Hunger Games.

According to Madge, her mother had worked tirelessly on an idea she called 'The Tribute Project,' and the book was a central component. First, Maryenne had sought out each tribute's family – Merchant or Seam – and gathered photos and information to share that tribute's story. Then, she convinced the local commerce association to hold a fundraiser to commission a noted artist from District 3 to complete all the sketches. With the book completed, she went to her husband for space within the Justice Building so the book could be displayed. It would be something like a memorial room, a place where family and guests could pay their respects to the fallen during Justice Building operating hours.

"What my mom had in mind was space on the first floor where people could gain easy access to the room. But, my dad wouldn't allow it. He said he didn't want all kinds of people frequenting the Justice Building. Instead, he gave her a room on the third floor that was virtually inaccessible to the public – the same room we were in last night. He thought she would drop the idea. But my mom and I went in and cleaned and dusted and prepared the room. Then, when it was finally ready, my father refused to help publicize it."

"I was just about to say that I've never heard of The Tribute Project," Katniss admitted. "So your father wouldn't help get the word out?"

"No." Madge drew a frustrated breath. "And all the hard work and disappointment took its toll on her. I was ten-years-old at the time, so there wasn't much I could do on my own." Madge shrugged. "No one visited. Most people didn't know the project was finished. Then one day, about six months later, my mother and I returned to the room to find it half-filled with discarded furniture."

"She must have been heartbroken," Katniss said quietly.

"It devastated her."

They took a few more steps in silence. "So why do you think your father treats your mother that way?"

Madge exhaled in exasperation. "I don't know… On one hand, he doesn't understand why my mother is still mourning her sister. Which is ludicrous. They were twins, for crying out loud. My mom had to watch the person closest to her on this earth be gouged in the neck and bleed to death on live television."

Katniss's heart ached as imagined what that must have been like for Maryenne. Madge brushed an angry tear from her face. "And he wanted sons. Lots of them, like Daniel Mellark has. And all he got was me. My mother said she knew it wouldn't be fair to have more children given her condition."

Katniss was reminded of what her father told her the morning before, about not trading her for all boys in the world. She felt a surge of gratitude.

"You're worth more than all the sons he could ask for, Madge."

"Well I know that," Madge smiled flauntingly through her watery gaze, "but he doesn't."

"Well he should. And none of your father's reasons are valid. You can't help being born a girl, and your mother is clearly doing the best that she can."

Madge stared at the ground for a long moment. "There is one more reason… Haymitch."

"The victor?" Katniss said.

Madge nodded. "She and I would visit him regularly when I was a child, just to check on him and see how he was doing. He had no one other than us. My dad resented this, but my mom didn't care. Finally, he accused her of cheating on him with Haymitch."

"What?!"

"It was his lowest blow. Haymitch is the only other living person who understands my mother's pain firsthand. Haymitch was there and he held my Aunt Maysilee's hand while she died. The whole nation saw it. He took her loss hard, and he and my mother never had anything going on. But my dad was angry because he didn't want his wife – the  _mayor's_ wife – visiting 'that Seam alcoholic" in Victor's Village.'"

Katniss bristled. Haymitch was from the Seam, but he was also a Hunger Games victor, a leader of the revolution that toppled President Snow's regime and freed Panem, and the wealthiest person in District 12. And yet, all Claude Undersee cared about was that he was from the Seam? It was her experience with Charlie and his mother all over again, and Katniss felt her indignation rising.

"Sorry, Katniss. I hope I'm not offending you. You know I don't care about any of that stuff. I'm just repeating the bullshit my father said."

"You don't have to apologize, Madge. I know."

"And now that summer is underway, I'm going to be working as a receptionist at the Justice Building, so I'll have the joy of seeing him more often. I'm not looking forward that part. But I am looking forward to my job. I hope I can keep it once school starts."

Katniss sighed wistfully. "I wish my dad would let me work. But that'll never happen."

Madge frowned sympathetically. "He still hasn't changed his mind, huh?"

Katniss shook her head. "I stand a better chance of changing the order of the seasons than I do of changing his mind." She shrugged. "I guess I also live with the consequence of being born a girl."

The entrance to Victor's Village was in the distance. Katniss silently marveled at the size of the homes. They were more like mansions, and Katniss was sure that her house could fit inside one of them ten times or more. She could only see two houses, but she knew from Mrs. Minson's class that there were 12 homes built. And Haymitch Abernathy was the only resident in the whole neighborhood.

"Since my mother can't come on her own anymore, I visit Haymitch – I call him Uncle Haymitch – at least twice a month to be sure he's okay." Madge stopped walking and looked squarely at Katniss. "I warn you. He does have a drinking problem, and he is a total slob. I offer to help him around the house when I visit, but he never lets me. He just wants to listen to me talk, so we sit on his porch where the smell isn't so bad." She smiled sheepishly. "I worry about him. A lot. He chooses to be a recluse, but he's lonely. That's why it was so good to see him last night."

Katniss nodded and smiled warmly.

"So when he asked about the tribute book, I knew he was finally ready to see it. All these years and he doesn't even know that my mom dedicated the book to him. But, I warn you, Katniss. His home is disgusting, and if he's been drinking,  _he_  might be disgusting. I totally understand if you want to wait outside."

"No," Katniss shook her head. "Don't worry about me. This is about you giving him a very special gift that'll mean a lot to him. I'll be fine."

"Thank you so much, Katniss." Then Madge wiped remnant dew from her eyes and squared her shoulders. "Enough of all that sad stuff," she smiled slyly. " _You_  need to give  _me_  some insight on being Peeta's girlfriend."

* * *

Victor's Village looked better from a distance than it did up close. There were two rows of gargantuan homes facing one another, but the entire area was gloomy and forgotten and overgrown in parts. Even in the verve of summer, the flowers planted around an inactive fountain at the entrance were dried and withered. And if it wasn't for the stench coming from the first house on the left, Katniss wouldn't know which house Haymitch Abernathy lived in.

Madge banged on the front door. "Uncle Haymitch? Uncle Haymitch. It's me."

After a brief silence, there was the sound of unsteady footsteps and the abrupt twisting of the lock. Then the door ripped open and out stumbled a barefoot, bleary-eyed Haymitch. Except for his clean-shaven face, he looked nothing like he did the night before. He wore a sleeveless shirt that had multiple stains on the front, and a pair of ill-fitting pajama pants that rested underneath his pot belly and sagged in the crotch area. And from his house came a smell of urine and vomit and moldy food that almost made Katniss gag.

Somehow, Madge didn't flinch. "Hey," she said softly. "I brought you the tribute book you asked about. Is that okay?"

He squinted and sniffed and stared blankly, like he was trying to get his mind to function. Then he mumbled something containing the words 'Madgy' and 'porch' and walked back into the house. Madge gave Katniss an apologetic smile, and they entered the home.

It was an utter, deplorable mess. The stack of dust was offensive enough, but then there were the empty liquor bottles of all shapes and sizes littering the floor, the knocked over furniture – a lamp in the living room and a chair in the kitchen, the old vomit on the carpet, and the food in the sink that was so molded that it was layered green and covered with black scabs and white fuzz. She and Madge held their breaths until they reached his back porch, where another collection of bottles waited.

Haymitch dragged his hands down his face. "You brought the book?"

Katniss pulled it from her messenger bag and handed it to Madge.

"Yes, so it won't be buried underneath furniture or completely tossed away," Madge said, fresh frustration flashing in her eyes. "It'll be safer here."

 _I don't think anything will be safer here,_ Katniss thought to herself.

Haymitch took the book and stared at the cover. Then he set it gingerly on the floor, and reached for his bottle of… something. Madge sighed.

"Uncle Haymitch, there are far more bottles here now than there was last month. Before last night's banquet dinner, when was the last time you had a decent meal?"

He mumbled something incoherent as he took a swig from his bottle.

"Do you have food in the house?"

"I'm fine, Madgy," he mumbled. "Who's the broad?" He nudged his head at Katniss, and she immediately bristled.

"You met her last night, remember? She's my best friend, Katniss Everdeen. She sung at the banquet."

He looked completely unimpressed. "Good job sweetheart. You're Seam, so one will even remember that you were there."

Katniss's eyes flared, and she felt a fury that only Lilla had been able to draw to her surface.

"Uncle Haymitch!" Madge scolded. "That's rude."

"It's the truth, Madgy. And why is she here anyway? You, I don't mind. But she's an outsider who doesn't know a damn thing about me."

The retort shot like bullets from Katniss's mouth.

"I know that you're a victor who lives in the most expensive home in District 12, but I need my father's mining gear to help me breathe in this place. I know you must have a severe back problem because you can't bend over to pick up behind yourself. And I know that Madge cares about you, and instead of making things easier for her by letting her at least  _think_  you're alright, you give her something else to worry about when she comes to see you. And Madge doesn't need another thing to worry about."

Haymitch stared at Katniss, completely stunned. Madge swallowed hard, her eyes trained on the floor.

Haymitch leaned forward in his chair. "If you don't like my house, then leave," Haymitch gritted.

Katniss also leaned forward, gray fire in her eyes. "I will stay as long as Madge is here because unlike you, I don't think this visit is all about me."

Haymitch pulled back, his eyes shooting to Madge. He stared at her through narrowed but softened eyes for several silent moments. "It's Maryenne, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

Madge nodded, her hand covering her mouth, tears spilling down her cheeks. Katniss suddenly regretted everything she said. Haymitch reached over and patted Madge's hand.

"Don't cry, Madgy. It's okay."

"It's not okay," she whimpered. "She keeps having these bouts, and she's not getting better."

"I'll go get some tissue," Katniss said.

"Tell me everything," Haymitch said.

"She's just not well," Madge sobbed. "She's constantly in pain, she hardly ever gets out of bed, and when she does open her eyes, all I see is despair."

Haymitch's lips balled in anger. "And what is your father doing to help her?"

Madge laughed bitterly. "Nothing," she sniffed. "He's busy having his affair."

"Damn it, Claude," he gritted.

Katniss rushed back to the porch with an unused dish rag that she'd found buried in a kitchen drawer. "Here you go. I'm sorry, Madge. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not your fault, Katniss. My entire home life upsets me."

"I have water," Haymitch said as if to himself. Then, he motioned to Katniss. "Go get her some water."

Katniss went to the kitchen. Then she froze.  _I wouldn't let Prim's goat eat or drink anything from this house, and that goat will eat or drink anything._

But Madge was so upset; a glass of water would help calm her.

Katniss tore open the kitchen cabinets. There were dusty stacks of plates, but all the glasses were in the sink. Underneath the molded food and a few maggots. Fortunately, Haymitch had soap underneath the cabinet. And to help her friend, Katniss endured the foul smell, tossed the old food, scrubbed two glasses clean, and filled both with water. She returned to the porch and handed the first glass to Madge. Then, she held out her hand for Haymitch's liquor bottle and stared him down until he handed it to her. She placed the second glass in his hand.

"I'll leave you two so you can talk." Katniss went back into the kitchen to wash more dishes.

He shook his head in disbelief. "That girl is wildly unlikeable," he grumbled.

"She's the best, Uncle Haymitch," Madge smiled through her tears.  _And in under ten minutes she got a liquor bottle out of your hand. That's something I haven't been able to accomplish like, ever._

They talked for another 45 minutes, with Haymitch doing more listening than talking. During that time, Katniss scrubbed clean all the dishes in the sink. Then, she opened the refrigerator to see if Haymitch actually had food. There wasn't much, and most of what was there had expired. Katniss added those items to the mold and maggots in the trash can, and tied a knot in the bag.

Madge turned to Katniss with a grateful smile when she returned to the back porch. "Thanks for the water. I didn't mean to put you to work."

Suddenly, Katniss had an idea. She sat there with parted lips, staring at nothing in particular. Madge was wrapping up her conversation with Haymitch, preparing to leave.

"Hire me," Katniss blurted. Both sets of eyes were on her.

"What?" Madge chuckled.

"Hire me, Haymitch. Uncle… Haymitch."

"What?" Haymitch said, completely dumbfounded.

"Look at your glass," Katniss said. "I had to scrub it clean, but look at it. You can actually  _drink_  from it." She leaned forward in her chair. "If you hire me, I will clean your whole house and keep it clean. And I'll make sure you have a good meal at least once a week. That'll make your home livable, and it'll take a huge burden of your wellbeing from Madge's shoulders."

Madge and Haymitch exchanged glances.

"Are you sure, Katniss?" Madge asked with furrowed brows.

Katniss was sure. Absolutely sure. Her father wouldn't let her have a job, but just like her relationship with Peeta, her parents didn't have to know about her employment. After her conversation with President Coin, Katniss was convinced that she could go to college, and if she had a job, she could save some money. And if the worst happened again and her father was injured at work, they wouldn't have to starve. She could use whatever monies she stockpiled to keep her family fed.

Haymitch eyed her warily.

"I won't bother you. I'll just do my work and go home.  _Please_. I could really use the money."

"And  _you_  could really use the company and the clean home and the decent meal," Madge said to Haymitch. "Uncle Haymitch, this is a fantastic idea!"

He narrowed his eyes. "What would you charge, sweetheart?"

Katniss took a few moments to consider her response. Given the current state of his house and what it would take for the upkeep of a house his size, Katniss wanted at least 15 paper coins per week. Her father made 22 paper coins for a weeks' work in the mines, and that meager salary was supposed to feed a family of four. Her negotiation skills – what she'd learned from trading at The Hob with Gale and from the commerce books at school – kicked in.

"Twenty paper coins per week. I can be here every day for the rest of this week until I get your house in order and then every Saturday thereafter."

Madge bit her bottom lip to keep her jaw from dropping.

"15, sweetheart," Haymitch rebutted. "And you can't ever call me Uncle Haymitch again."

"18. And I'll do your laundry.  _And_  let you call me sweetheart."

The corner of Haymitch's mouth quirked into a smile. "We have a deal." He stood and shook hands with Katniss; she had to fight to keep the smile from spreading across her face.

Madge popped from her chair and wrapped Haymitch in a bear hug. "This is so great! You won't regret this."

"I'm doing this for you, Madgy. Not for  _sweetheart_  here."

"And you can't tell anyone about this, Uncle Haymitch. Okay?"

"Trust me," Haymitch said flatly. "I don't want anyone to know."

He nudged his head in Katniss's direction. "I'm taking a chance that you're a half-decent cook?"

Katniss snapped her fingers, her eyes wide with yet another realization. "Do you want fresh meat in your meals?"

Haymitch shrugged. "As opposed to spoiled meat?"

"No. Like fresh meat that I hunt for and bring to your house."

"You hunt too?" He smirked. "Well I'm sure that'll drive up your salary."

"No it won't. But I need a bow and arrow. Buy me one, and I'll hunt and bring you fresh meat at least once a week, with no increase to my salary."

Katniss's entire body buzzed with excitement at the possibility of getting her own bow and arrow and being in the woods again. Katniss and Madge watched with cautious optimism as Haymitch silently deliberated.

Finally, he nodded. Madge squealed and this time, Katniss beamed.

"Just start this weekend, not tomorrow. I'll need a few days to get liquored up."

"Thank you Uncle Haymitch," Madge squealed. "I'll be back to visit you soon. And order more groceries and supplies for your kitchen so Katniss has something to work with. Come on, Katniss. Let's go before he changes his mind."

Katniss thanked him as she and Madge rushed excitedly out the front door. Haymitch slowly shook his head.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! There's more to come, and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Comments welcomed. Stay tuned... ;)


End file.
